


Voyage of Hope

by zack_M83



Series: Transformers G1 [1]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack_M83/pseuds/zack_M83
Summary: The war on Cybertron is taking its toll on the planet. Few resources remain on the planet, and the Autbots make a radical decision in hopes of reigniting the Allspark. Yet Megatron learns of the mission and follows the Autobots eager to take the resources for themselves and destroying the Autobots once and for all.





	Voyage of Hope

-{1}-

 

          Ironhide looked over the bulwark of alloy to glimpse his target.  The white, gray, and purple Cybertronian spoke with a yellow and blue figure. Both were part of the Terrorcon group. The Quintesson Combiners had been terrorizing the coastlands between the sea of rust and several energon facilities for solar system cycles.

            With so few Cybertronians warding off the animals of the lower reaches, the creatures were making their way to the surface. The Terrorcons and other Quintesson Combiners were feeding off the animals and surviving off the trace amounts of energon from the native creatures. 

            Not taking his optics off the Terrorcons, he opened the communication link. “Hot Spot, this is Ironhide. I found Hun Gurrr and Sinnertwin. They’re in sector 12-UX-01.”

            “Understood, we’re on our way.”

            Ironhide glanced around the location for any of the other Terrorcons, or any of the other Quintesson warped Cybertronians, but his sensor sweep showed no other signatures. He didn’t like it, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

            “We’re in the sector. Where are you?” Streetwise asked.

            “Backside of facility. Stay clear of the—” Megatron landed before the Terrorcon. “Oh scrap! Megatron just showed up!”

            “And he’s not alone, Autobot,” Ironhide turned to find Thundercracker had him in his cannon sightings. Ironhide moved, getting his shoulder blasted. At least it wasn’t his spark chamber. He kicked out, knocking the Seeker back into an alloy wall. He converted his right hand into his cannon and blasted the Seeker’s right wing. Two Tetrajets raced in, firing on him. Their blasts breached Ironhide’s hull in several places.

            Red alert bleeps flashed across his sensors. His energon lines dropped, and he slumped to the ground. Just before the blackness took him, he glimpsed Defensor emerging from the other building cover.

*      *      *

            Megatron landed before the Terrorcon leader. “You wished to speak with me?” In Megatron’s left hand was the program changer he had converted the Constructibots into his loyal Constructicons. If he could get a clear shot at Hun Gurrr and the other Terrorcon, then he could easily gain control of the others. He would then have control of one of the fiercest creatures on Cybertron.

            “Yes, I realize that following the Predacons will not lead my group to getting the proper amounts of energon we need to be fully functional,” Hun Gurrr said. “I grow tired of living off the scraps of Predaking.”

            “Energon is scarce these days. Only those loyal to me can partake in Decepticon energon,” Megatron said.

            “What must the Terrorcons do to join your ranks?” the leader of the Terrorcons asked.

            Could it be so easy after all these solar planetary cycles? He could gain their loyalty though a simple promise of energon? Still it would be better to convert them with the programmer than to have nothing more than an oath of loyalty. An oath can be forgotten.

            “Lord Megatron, this is Thundercracker. I’ve got a visual of an Autobot close to your position.”

            Megatron pointed his ion cannon at Hun Gurrr. “Have you brought me here to hand me over to the Autobots?”

            With a hiss, the blue and yellow Cybertronian transformed into the two headed monstrosity. “He dares to accuse us of treachery? He was supposed to come alone!”

            Hun Gurrr struck the other Terrorcon. “He is wise to foresee possible betrayal. No, we did not bring you here for the Autobots. They must have found a way to track us.”

            Without the Decepticon signal disruptor, the Autobots would easily find any of the Quintessonian robots. Megatron lowered his cannon. “You have my permission to extinguish his spark, Thundercracker.”

            “Understood, Lord Megatron.”

            As soon as the communication was cut, ion fire erupted close to their position. The two Terrorcons hissed and looked at where the battle was taking place. While something distracted them, he shot both with the reprograming device. Their yellow eyes turned red. “You belong to me now; you will gather the other Terrorcons and bring them to me for reprograming.”

            “As you command, Lord Megatron,” Hun Gurrr said. “Where are we to bring them?”

            “To Kaon the stronghold of the Decepticons,” Megatron said.

            “I will do it, Lord Megatron,” Sinnertwin said. Together, the two Terrorcons hurried away.

            “Lord Megatron, Defensor has arrived!” Silver Phantom shouted into the communication link.

            “We’ve got what we came for, fight another time my Decepticons!” Megatron transformed into his jet mode and flew away. There was little advantage trying to fight the Combiner when it was only the Seeker unit and himself.

            It would waste energon he couldn’t afford to spend.

            The three Tetrajets joined him. “Decepticons report,” Megatron ordered.

            “Shoulder’s busted, but I still scrapped Ironhide,” Thundercracker said. “I’ve got a slow leak, but I should be fine.”

            “Did you see his spark extinguished?” Megatron asked. That Autobot has been a major problem for too long.

            “Well his optics guttered out, but I didn’t see the spark go out. The hull remained the same.”

            “Then he’s not offline, Thundercracker,” Megatron said.

            “Let me go back and I’ll scrap him for good,” Sand Storm said.

            “No,” Megatron said. “We will return to Kaon.”

 

            As soon as they reached the Decepticon capital, the sight of it sickened Megatron. The entire city was completely dark save for Trypticon. Over four solar system cycles ago, he had ordered the entire city to go dark so they could send all the remaining energon lines into the Decepticon Titan so he wouldn’t consume their dwindling stockpiles.

            Megatron transformed and landed on the balcony to the command post. Red Wing and Acid Storm stepped to the balcony and helped Thundercracker after he’d transformed into robot mode and collapsed.

            “Lord Megatron, “Starscream from Moon Base One wanted to speak with you whenever you returned.” SK-151009 said as the Seekers carried Thundercracker away.

            Megatron looked at Reflector. “Connect me to Starscream.” The Seeker’s image appeared on the screen. “What is it Starscream?”

            “Our energon rations are less than twenty percent. You wanted me to notify you as soon as it reached that level.”

            “What of Moon Base Two?” Megatron asked. They couldn’t afford to have another spike of Cybertronians here.

            “Blitzwing thinks if we go there it will push his levels below tolerance,” Starscream said.

            There could be no avoiding it then. “Very well. Have Slipstream take her unit and half the SK Seeker units to Moon Base Two while you’ll come here with Ramjet and the others.”

            “It will be done, Lord Megatron.” The Seeker turned off the link.

            Megatron walked down to the lower levels were Shockwave and his clones dwelled. “Something must change, Shockwave. We are running low on energon. It appears your theory of Cybertron recovering has been proven false.”

            “Indeed. As things stand, I have measured our levels. We’re at thirty-nine percent of useable energon in Kaon. With our current numbers, we will run out of useable energon in another solar system cycle. Even with your conquest of Chaar our levels haven’t improved.”

            “I am well aware of that, Shockwave. We must consider a different course of action.”

            “Will the Autobots allow you to access the Allspark?” Shockwave asked.

            “Perhaps a ceasefire?” the scientist suggested.

           Megatron looked at the empty vats that used to hold energon. “I will never consider a ceasefire. Cybertron will belong to me! Is that clear?”

            “O-of course, Lord Megatron.”

            Megatron walked out of the scientist’s laboratory and entered another room. The Constructicons were working on Soundwave and some of his minions. “How is he, Scrapper?”

            “We’ve replaced his busted parts with one of the SK drones. His system will be back online within a quarter of a solar planetary cycle. Rumble, and Frenzy will be online sooner.”

            “Good. As soon as he’s online, I want him to report to me.” They needed to have optics on the Autobots. It was times like this that they were working blind.

            “As you command, Lord Megatron.”

            There was little time left for Cybertron. A thought came to him. He returned to Shockwave. “You said the level was at thirty-nine percent? If Trypticon was in battleship mode, his systems could be in stasis lock, but he’d still function due to the crude fuel, right?”

            “Yes… yes of course! That would slow the consumption of our energon to manageable levels,” Shockwave said.

            “Trypticon, I want you to transform into spaceship mode.”

            “If I do that, Lord Megatron that will drop my energon levels low. I won’t be able to use cannons or any defensive measures.”

            “Do it. There is no other choice.”

            “As you command, Megatron.” Trypticon transformed into the space shuttle. 

            “With removing Trypticon from the energon lines, that leaves the energon to be used elsewhere. I could secure the Decepticon outpost beneath Kaon,” Shockwave said.

            The scientist was always quick to distance himself from Megatron’s eyes. With the loss of his laboratory due to energon reduction, he wanted his own workspace. Perhaps it was time to indulge him. Shockwave always exceeded expectations when left alone to his work.

            “Very well. Take Acid Storm, his unit, and the clones you created Pounce and Wingspan.” It wouldn’t do to have him with no accountability.

            “I could use a few more warriors,” Shockwave pressed.

            “The Insecticons will remain in stasis lock. They consume too much energon.”

             “Then I request more warriors,” Shockwave said.

            “I’ll send several Seeker units and thirty of the SK drones. That will be all you get, Shockwave.”

            “Very well, Lord Megatron,” Shockwave said.

            “Then get the outpost back online,” Megatron said. “I’ll send the warriors whenever you’re finished preparing everything.”

*      *      *

            First Aid accelerated into the repair bay, cutting Kup off from the storage area. As he cursed him, the Protectobot made into the repair bay, and Rachet ran over. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

            The Protectobot opened his back panel. “Ironhide is damaged! I got him stable, but his spark is guttering according to my monitoring sensors.”

            Perceptor came at a run, and the two Cybertronians got Ironhide out of First Aid’s compartment. As soon as Ironhide was out, First Aid transformed, and hurried over, connecting an energon infusion packet to the injured bot.

           “Scrap! His hull is ruptured in ten different places,” Rachet said. “Perceptor, I need you to transform and scan him and let me know which have the worst damage.”

            “I will do so,” Perceptor transformed, and examined the wounded Autobot. “The wound in left shoulder is leaking energon into Ironhide’s internal functions. That’s causing his spark to sputter.”

            “Blast, I thought it wasn’t that bad,” First Aid said. He transformed his hand into the welder and bent over Ironhide’s shoulder.

            “I’ve got it,” Rachet went to take over the work.

            First Aid pushed him away with a shake of his head. “I’ve got this one.”

            “Let him work, Rachet. Besides, the wound in his midsection has shards of Cybertronium in his transformation cog. If you don’t remove the scrap pieces and fix the cog, when he goes to transform, he might strip the cog, and lose the ability to transform,” Perceptor said.

            Rachet nodded and went to work, occasionally muttering to himself.

            The door opened, and Optimus Prime walked in. “How is he?”

            “We’re working,” Rachet said. “I’ll let you know as soon as we’re finished.”

            Instead of leaving, Optimus walked to the back of the room, watching while they worked. Since the leader didn’t try to hinder them from working, they allowed him to stay.

            When they were finished, First Aid walked over to Prime. “He’s in stasis lock, but his equilibrium gyro and central energon processing pump is beyond repair.”

            Optimus walked over to the window that looked out over the hanger bay. “So we must send out a scavenger party.”

            With the loss of the last Cybertronium factories that meant they weren’t able to synthesize parts as needed. Which meant that a group would have to go to an old battle site and hope the hulls left behind hadn’t rusted out and could provide the parts needed. “Yes. There is no other option. I wish that wasn’t the case.”

            Optimus Prime nodded. “I will send out a party at once.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{2}-

 

            Bumblebee sat by the Autobot monument. Each of the warriors on the wall had their sparks extinguished. He looked over the list of friends long since turned to rust. He was sick of the war and everything that came with it, but he couldn’t run away. Not after so many good warriors had given up everything to see the war end.

            He wasn’t sure how the war would go on now that Cybertron was guttering low on energon. Many feared that it was only a matter of time before the Allspark guttered out. If that happened then all hope for their home world would be lost.

            “Bumblebee do you read me?” Optimus asked.

            Bumblebee took one last look at Rollbar and Bumper’s names then turned on his communication link. “I read you, Prime. What do you need?”

            “I need a scavenger party to find parts for Ironhide. We need an equilibrium gyro and a central energon processing pump. I’m sending you and Wheeljack out to Terriconia. That is the most recent battle. Wheeljack is waiting for you at the entrance to Iacon.”    

            “Understood.” Bumblebee transformed and sped down the road until he reached the entrance. He turned his sensors to low so he would only have to focus on the path before him and not the rest of the city.

            “You ready to do this?” Wheeljack asked when Bumblebee pulled up.

            “Anything to get Ironhide functional. I don’t want another lost Autobot.”

            “I agree.” Wheeljack transformed, and the two sped down the road. “It’s different isn’t it? Every city or sector we pass is dark. Lifeless.”

            Bumblebee used his sensor sweeps to take in the dark buildings. They had pulled the power from every empty city across this side of Cybertron so that Fortress Maximus and Metroplex could still have energon. Only here and there were emergency lights blinking off and on.

            “I hate it. My memory files haunt me,” Bumblebee said.

            “They haunt me too. It seemed not that long ago that the Primes still ruled and Megatron was nothing more than a celebrated gladiator.”

            “I regret I was so foolish back then,” Bumblebee said. “I remember wishing something would happen so I would have to just control security drones. Now, I wish I could go back to those days.”

            “I think we all miss those days,” Wheeljack said.

            They had to flip on their lights to see as they left Iacon. This announced their position to any local Decepticon. Bumblebee hoped that for once, there wouldn’t be any about in these outlying sectors. 

            There had been no large-scale battles since the fall of Terriconia. The city had been the last that was still operational and both factions had been trying to gain the energon reserves to tip the scale of war in their favor. When the battle was over, both sides had lost thousands of drones and several Autobots had their sparks extinguished. The Autobots had only created two hundred energon cubes. They had lost the rest of the energon due to the battle.

            When they reached the inner city, they scanned the area looking for trace amounts of energon. “I’m picking up something in that tower.” Wheeljack pointed to a dark tower. “If my memory banks serve me, there was a large garrison in bottom level of that tower.”

            “Well, let’s head up there,” Bumblebee said as he transformed into his robot mode. Going into the tower, they found rusted out husks of drones. As Cybertron’s power had continued to dwindle, the cleanup drones took too much energon to operate, making it necessary to leave the hulls behind. It pained the Autobots there had been several times where they were forced to leave fallen allies to rust due to the Decepticons winning the battle.

            As they went up the ramp, Bumblebee looked out to see the ruined city of Terriconia. Once it had been a great Cybertronian city of brilliance. How long ago had the battle of Terriconia been? He couldn’t recall when the battle had happened, as he had been on a mission on Moon Base Two, one of the many failed attempts to retake the moon from Decepticon hands.

            “Bumblebee, you need to step away from the window. We don’t need Decepticon drones seeing you,” Wheeljack said.

            “I know. I was just studying my memory banks of Terriconia,” Bumblebee surveyed the ruins again.

            “Come on. We’ve got to find a suitable candidate to find the parts.” Wheeljack continued on.

            At the top of the tower, they found a door that was sealed shut. “Looks like the Decepticons tried blasting it open, but when they failed, they abandoned it.”

            “Then it’s possible that there is something in there that could help Ironhide. Let’s cut the door open.” Bumblebee changed his hand into an alloy cutter. “You take the top, I’ll take the bottom.”

            The two Autobots cut the door in two and the door slammed to the floor. The bang echoed throughout the tower. “That was loud. If there are any Decepticons in the area, then they’ll be all over us. We best be quick,” Wheeljack said.

            The pair found the room intact. Many of the terminals were still in standby mode. Wheeljack ran over to one. “You see this? That means there is still energon flowing into this section of the building. I bet there is a stash of conductors that have energon in them still!”

            Bumblebee looked around. “The thing I wonder about is who sealed the door? Do you see anyone here?”

            Wheeljack glanced around, then looked behind the terminals. “Ah, yeah I found them. It looks like two Autobot drones that had been given the personality core. It looks like they were both wounded and came here. They must have had slow energon leaks they weren’t aware of. They lost all their energon.”

            “If that’s true, then there are the parts we need,” Bumblebee said as he hopped over the terminal. The pair harvested the parts that Ironhide would need to survive. It sickened Bumblebee, but if it kept Ironhide online, then it was worth it.

            “All right, now we got the parts, let’s see if we can find those conductors,” Wheeljack said.

*      *      *

            “I’m picking up something on my sensors near Terriconia,” Hotlink said.

            Sunstorm motioned for them to land. Transforming into their robot mode, Bitstream, and the other three Seekers joined them. “What are you picking up?” Sunstorm studied the purple and black Seeker.

            “Faint nose… an explosion… or something collapsing,” Hotlink said.

            “You’ve just picked up an echo of something falling over,” the blue, white and black Seeker said.

            “You know what Lord Megatron would say, Bitstream. We need to check it out.”

            “There has been no movement in any of these sectors in solar planetary cycles,” Updraft said.

            Sunstorm regarded the yellow and silver seeker. “You want to be the one to tell Megatron that?”

            “I say we check it out.” Solar Flare said. The orange, silver and black Seeker looked at Dead Air. “What do you say?”

            “That I don’t want to be scrapped by Megatron,” the silver and green Seeker said. “Besides it beats hunting for energon we know we won’t find,” Dead Air said.

            The group transformed into their Tetrajet modes and flew to Terriconia. Sunstorm remembered the battle that took place here over five solar system cycles ago. The once magnificent alloy structures were little more than shells of what they once were. Only a few blinking lights occasionally flashed. Hundreds of rusted hulls clogged the secondary roadways.

            “There is no sign of anything alive here, Hotlink,” Bitstream said.

            “I’m telling you I picked up something,” the Seeker said.

            Although Sunstorm was thinking this had been a wild shot, they needed to make sure. “Activate your energon systems.”

            “You know there isn’t any energon here,” Solar Flare said.

            “Right, but if there are Autobots here then they’ll give off faint traces of energon as their hulls burn it,” Updraft said.

            Sunstorm turned on his systems. A faint signal came from a nearby tower. “Ha! Hotlink was right!”  

            As soon as they were within sight of a tall tower that still stood, a figure came out. It was the yellow and black scout known as Bumblebee. Something caused Sunstorm’s sensors to spike.

            “Look what that Autobot’s loading! Power conductors,” Hotlink said. “That many rods could generate a lot of energon!”

            How had they overlooked that before? “Decepticons attack,” Sunstorm said. “Hotlink and Bitstream you’re with me. Dead Air, you and the others stay in vehicle mode in case they get passed us.”

            “Understood.”

            Sunstorm, Hotlink, and Bitstream landed around the small Autobot as he loaded the last of the power conductors. “Well, look what we’ve got here. An Autobot is loading power conductors into a transport.”

            “Hand them over and we’ll let you live,” Bitstream said. Sunstorm almost laughed at the Decepticons attempt to trick the scout Autobot.

            “Yeah, I bet you will,” Bumblebee said. “More like you don’t want to risk blowing the power conductors because you’ll lose all the energon you can harvest from it.”

            “Oh, there is no convincing them, Bitstream. Whatever shall we do?” Hotlink asked. His voice was filled with mock fright.

            Sunstorm pointed his ion blaster at Bumblebee. “Best you hand it over or I’ll scrap you.”

            “Bumblebee, get in!” The transport was an Autobot!

            The smaller Autobot hopped into the vehicle. “Go, Wheeljack!” The Autobot activated an energon shield. Even with the point blank blasts, the Autobot ran over Bitstream and knocked Hotlink aside as he shot past.

            “Dead Air, don’t let them escape!” Sunstorm checked on his two allies.

            Bitstream had energon coming out of his mouth. “I’m fine so is Hotlink, get those blasted conductors from those Autobots!”

            Sunstorm took to the air in Tetrajet mode and followed the other Decepticons’ signals. After a few nano-clicks, he caught up with the Seeker unit. “Where are they?”

            “Not quite a sector ahead,” Solar Flare said. “We’ve got them.”

            With a growl, Sunstorm poured his reserve energon into his thrusters and shot forward. He knew the Autobot Wheeljack always had a knack for getting away. As soon as he caught a visual, he cursed. “Solar Flare, you idiot! He released a mobile transceiver to distract your sensors.” With a blast, the small, gray object exploded. Sunstorm transformed and landed at the wreckage.

            “We’ve lost them!” Updraft said as he transformed and landed.

            “Who will tell Megatron this?” Dead Air asked as he joined the group.

            “You three were the ones that lost them! You’ll tell him.” Sunstorm pointed at Updraft, his second in command during this mission.

            “Right, but _you_ were in charge. It will fall back to you,” Updraft said.

            He hated that Updraft was right. “All right. We won’t say anything of this debacle.”

            “I say we get Hotlink and Bitstream to say they ran into each other looking for energon. There was a glitch or something,” Dead Air said.   

            “Megatron won’t see through it at all,” Updraft said shaking his head.

            “There is a reason you don’t have a unit of your own, Dead Air. I’ll think of something,” Sunstorm said. “Just give me a few nano-clicks.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{3}-

 

            Optimus Prime watched as Rachet, First Aid, and Perceptor worked on Ironhide. He was glad that Bumblebee and Wheeljack had found the proper pieces of Cybertronian hardware needed to revive his old friend. He hated to know that for Ironhide to wake from stasis lock it required parts of others. Even if it had been a pair of drones that had long ago been offline.

            Perhaps it was selfish to pull the old fighter back into this mess with the Decepticons, but Ironhide was one of the best fighters and Optimus couldn’t lose a single one of his men. Not just because they were his allies, but because they were his friends.  

            “Prime, do you have a moment?”

            Optimus Prime turned to see Wheeljack the white and gray Cybertronian waiting for him. “What is it, old friend?”

            “I’ve been able to harvest the energon from the conductors I found.”

            It was becoming increasingly hard to find energon. Which was why he had been mulling over the idea he’d had for the last solar planetary cycle. It was a radical thought, but there wasn’t any other option.

            Optimus Prime placed his hand on the Autobot’s shoulder. “You might have turned the tide of this war, Wheeljack. Where is the energon?”

            “I’ve yet to place it in cubes, but I won’t be surprised if we don’t generate at least four hundred cubes from what we hauled back here.”

            “Good.” Optimus tapped his Autobot emblem. “Jazz, I want you, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe to prep the Ark for launch. There is energon that Wheeljack and Bumblebee brought back that can be used for it.”

            “Right away, Prime. It will take a few solar planetary cycles but we’ll have her in top shape as fast as we can.”

            The leader of the Autobots turned back to the window and watched as they helped Ironhide up off the operating table. Prime waited for Rachet to open the door. When the medical team allowed him in, Optimus held out his hand. “It’s good to have you back, old friend.”

            “Prime, how long was I out?” Ironhide asked as he flexed his arms and hands.

            “Only a couple solar planetary cycles.”

            “I suppose the war isn’t over yet is it?” Ironhide joked.

            “If only it was so simple, Ironhide.” Optimus Prime glanced out the window and saw Prowl running through the hall. Seeing the alarm on his face, Prime hurried out of the repair room. “What is it?”

            “Word has arrived from Hubcap and Pipes that Trypticon is no longer in his city mode, but is in his starship mode. Also they’ve spotted a shuttle that fits Astrotrain’s description,” Prowl said.

            “What does this all mean?” Wheeljack asked.

            Optimus walked over to the terminal. Prowl followed him. “Have Hubcap and Pipes continue their long distance observation. Have them notify me at once should the Titan move in any direction.”

            “Will do, Optimus.” Prowl left.

            Now finished with the surgery to restore Ironhide, Wheeljack started for his laboratory. “Hold a moment, Wheeljack. You looked into the flight path of Ark 00121.”

            Wheeljack stepped close to the terminal. “Yes, I did. 132 quadrant is where the Ark returned from. Which means there must be a Quintesson presence in that quadrant of space.”

            It would be wise to avoid any conflict with their former masters. If the Quintessons knew how weak they were, then they’ll attack them in a nano-click.

            As Optimus operated the controls, a pair of figures walked forward. “Optimus Prime, I present to you our good friend, Ambassador Kranix from Lithone,” Red Alert said.

            Optimus turned to the Lithonian and bowed his head. The ambassador was a thin burgundy and gray humanoid robot. “Welcome to Cybertron. I wish I could say that you’ve visited in better days.”

            “Do not worry yourself with my comfort, Optimus Prime. It is well aware to my kind how long this war has gone on, which is why I’ve come with several containers of raw materials you can use to create energon. We hope to help you in this dark hour. Should your resistance fall, Lithone would be one of the first planets Megatron would attempt to conquer.”

            “I thank you for the aid and accept the resources. I am looking for a place to harvest resources in hopes of re-energizing Cybertron. Will we have more aid from Lithone?”

            “The people of Lithone have offered you aid in the past, but my people will not allow any Cybertronian to enter our space. Our Supreme Commander has forbidden the conversion of our resources into energon. We’ve been able to circumvent his order by bringing raw resources, but he’d order our armada to annihilate any violators to our air space.”

            “I understand. Thank you for your gift of resources as they will go to our next stage of trying to find resources for Cybertron. May you and your assistants go in peace.” Kranix bowed and left with Red Alert.

            Optimus had already been sure that would be Kranix’s response, but he had to ask. This development meant the entire 001 quadrant to the 13210 quadrant of the universe was off limits. Either from Lithonian or Quintessonian threats.

            “It sounds like the Dark Quadrant is all that’s open to us,” Wheeljack said.

            Optimus Prime searched his memory banks concerning that quadrant of space. There had been little study of that quadrant. “What do you know of that area?”

            “Nothing but conjecture. Some think it is nothing more than a void of stars, only space. Others think it’s something different.  _Those_  thoughts range from a hole in space to an antimatter field, but no one knows. All the probes disappeared, and just as the scientific community turned their full attention to that section of the universe, the war reignited.”

            “Then that leaves us no choice. We will use these resources from Lithone and the energon from the conductors you and Bumblebee found to power ourselves and take the Ark out to explore the Dark Quadrant and find an unpopulated world we can harvest resources from to make energon.”

            “I’ll go now with the others and get the Lithone’s gift converted to energon,” Wheeljack transformed and sped away.

            Optimus Prime walked over to the window, staring at the dark city of Iacon. It was hard to believe that Cybertron’s only hope was a radical thought many had believed impossible.

*      *       *

            Hun Gurrr looked at his teammates. “You must come with me, Rippersnapper. As Sinnertwin says, we’ve found a cache of energon unlike any we’ve seen in a long time.”

            “It’s not that we don’t believe you, Hun Gurrr, but there is something different about you,” Cutthroat said.

            Hun Gurrr regarded the tan, purple and green flying creature. “It’s because I’m re-energized for the first time in solar planetary cycles.”

            “Cutthroat is right, you and Sinnertwin are different since your meeting with Megatron,” Rippersnapper said. The white and blue Cybertronian looked at Blot. “Don’t you agree?”

            “Yes, I agree. Something is different about you both,” Blot said.

            “We’re going to Razorclaw and telling him you’ve met with Megatron,” Rippersnapper said.

            “ _I_ am the leader of the Terrorcons! You follow me,” Hun Gurrr roared and transformed into his alternate mode. He struck the weaker Terrorcon.

            “Razorclaw beat you in fair battle! He leads the Terrorcons and Seacons!” Cutthroat said.

            There was an explosion at the doorway. Megatron and several of his Decepticons stood with him. “You have had your chance to speak reason to them, Hun Gurrr. Step aside.”

            With a hiss, Hun Gurrr stepped back, leaving the other three open to Megatron. “You brought Megatron here to our lair!” Cutthroat hissed. “You’ve betrayed us to this war tyrant!”

            “Betrayed! Our leader has betrayed us!” Blot said. He transformed into his alternate mode and attempted to flee.

            “Do not let them escape!” Megatron ordered his Decepticons.

            A surge of fury rose in Hun Gurrr, and he leapt onto Rippersnapper, knocking him to the ground. The dark chamber was lit up by some strange instrument. A beam of red light struck the captured Terrorcon. His yellow optics turned red.

            Seeing that Rippersnapper didn’t offer resistance, Hun Gurrr let go of the smaller Terrorcon. Two Seekers swept in capturing Cutthroat. Despite the flyer’s protests, the Decepticons had the flyer in hand. Megatron hit the Terrorcon with some device, changing Cutthroat’s yellow optics to red. 

            “Only Blot remains!” The dark blue and purple Terrorcon ran for the Sea of Rust. “Seacons, help me!” The red beam hit the Cybertronian as it fled, then it stopped after the beam retracted.

            A huge form appeared from the water. “Megatron is reprogramming the Terrorcons!” The Combiner disassembled and disappeared into the water before Megatron or any of his warriors could act.

            “It doesn’t matter that the Seacons escaped,” the leader of the Decepticons said. “The Terrorcons belong to me now! Stand before me.” The five Terrorcons walked over and stood in rank before Megatron. “You all serve me now, no questions. No hesitation, am I clear?”

            “Yes, Lord Megatron,” the Terrorcons said together.

            “Form your Combiner!” The five reprogramed Terrorcons formed their Combiner form. “What is your name?”

            “I do not have one, Megatron.” Never had he cared about a title since he lost to Predaking.

            “Since your alternate forms are abominations from the planet of Sa 10, I’ll call you Abominus!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{4}-

 

            Soundwave flew low as he made his way to Iacon. He had only been back online for the last solar planetary cycle and was already on assignment. The long-range scanners from Trypticon had showed activity at Iacon. With so much activity, Megatron had sent him to discover what he could concerning their actions.

            As soon as he reached the entrance into the city, he hid behind a rusted bulwark. “Laserbeak, eject. Operation, observation.”

            The diskette sprung from his chest hull and transformed into the flying creature and it flew away.

*      *      *

            As Laserbeak made its way through the darkened skies of Iacon, it called upon the images it had scanned all those solar system cycles ago when the Autobots and Decepticons had been united in common cause resisting the Quintessons. Nothing had changed save the state of the buildings. Once they had been elegant structures rich in energy, illuminating the skies, but now the structures were rusted, black, and save for emergency lights that occasionally blinked on and off, dead just like much of Cybertron. Two areas had lights on. Metroplex who rested in stasis lock, and a dome two sectors away.

            Laserbeak accessed its memory files. It was rumored that the Autobot Ark that the Quintessons had seized was stored there after the slavers had fled Cybertron the second time. Perhaps Megatron would be pleased with this information. The Cybertronian bird flew over to a window and landing. Activating the recorder, he watched as Autobots were loading the Ark.

            Laserbeak moved to a different perch, getting closer to the activity. The Decepticon pulled out a small cutter and suction tool. After affixing the suction device, he then cut the clear alloy and kept the metal from falling onto the floor. Leaving the translucent alloy on the ledge, he slipped into the structure.

            Optimus Prime walked down a corridor with two other Autobots that Laserbeak identified as Ultra Magnus and Ironhide. “I’m leaving you in charge of our forces here, Ultra Magnus. You’ll have Defensor, and Omega Supreme, and the rest of the Autobots while I take Ironhide, Jazz, and Prowl’s units along with the Aerialbots and Wheeljack.”

            “Why so few? If the Decepticons learn you have such a light crew they won’t hesitate to attack you,” Ultra Magnus said.

            “The reason I’m taking such a small crew you will need a sizable force to repel Megatron when he realizes I’m gone and attacks. I do not wish to leave you here with this burden but I—”

            “I understand, Optimus Prime. Megatron is a formidable fighter, and I’ve faced him on the field before,” Ultra Magnus said.

            Laserbeak snapped a few more images of what was going on and then flew out of the warehouse. He returned to Soundwave.

*      *      *

            After Soundwave reviewed the images and the bits of communication between the Autobots, he flew away. The Decepticon had to get altitude, or else risk flying into one of the darkened buildings.

            After a half dozen solar planetary cycles, Soundwave made it to Trypticon. As soon as he entered the vessel, he went straight for the bridge. Megatron sat on his throne. Reflector manned the stations while a few Seeker drones were making security rounds. There were few Decepticons on Trypticon now it was in its ship mode.

            “Soundwave, you’ve returned. What have you discovered?” Starscream asked.

            Without warning, Megatron backhanded Starscream, knocking him to the ground. The leader of the Decepticons disregarded the rage within the Seeker’s optics. “If I wanted you to speak for me, Starscream, I would have given you permission, as I haven’t, you would be wise to remain silent.”

            Megatron looked at Soundwave. “Report.”

            In response, Soundwave transformed and connected to the viewer. Playing back the footage and the snippets of conversation that Laserbeak had recorded. When the recording finished, Soundwave transformed back into his robot mode.

            “So Prime is looking to leave Cybertron hoping to find a planet rich in resources to infuse the Allspark.” The silver and black Decepticon paced back and forth. Megatron activated the terminal. “Shockwave, do you copy?”

            The single optic, purple Decepticon appeared on the screen. “What is it, Lord Megatron?”

            “Is it possible to infuse the Allspark with energon and reignite it?”

            Shockwave considered the question. “It is theoretically possible, but it would have to be carefully monitored.”

            “As I suspected,” Megatron leaned against the terminal.

            “Lord Megatron, even if the Allspark cannot be reignited, if we are to win the war then we will need more energon,” Soundwave said. “If the Autobots secure the resources, then they could over power us.”

            “Indeed,” Megatron considered Soundwave for a moment. “We will take Trypticon and follow the Autobots to this new supply of resources then we’ll attack them and annihilate them! Once Prime falls the others will all die in swift succession.”

*      *      *

            Jazz stood beside Optimus Prime. “Ironhide, Prowl, Rachet, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Hound, Mirage, Wheeljack, Skids, Red Alert, and the Aerialbots you are all selected to join me and Optimus to find new resources for energon.”

            “You’re only taking one Combiner?” Hot Spot asked.

            “As much as we could use the additional power, I do not want to take too much strength from Ultra Magnus. While I am gone, he is the commander of our forces here,” Optimus said.

            “How long do you plan on being gone?” Smokescreen asked.

            The leader of the Autobots folded his arms and paced back and forth. “To be honest, I don’t know. I hope only a few solar planetary cycles, but it could take longer.”

            “What happens if we run out of energon while you’re gone?” another Autobot asked.

            “Then you will follow Ultra Magnus’ command. I trust that should that befall Cybertron then he will take the course to preserve you all and leave a record of what happened, and perhaps some coded message of where we can find you. Either way, I need you to put your faith and trust in him as though he were me. In fact, he was the ranking officer before Alpha Trion intervened. Am I clear? Dismissed.”

            Jazz watched as the rest of the Autobots dispersed. It had been a surprise that Optimus had wanted him to be a part of the away team. To know that he, Prowl and Ironhide would be the officers had been another revelation.

            “I will watch over them, Optimus. I give you my word,” Ultra Magnus said.

            “I know, my friend. I trust your judgement. Should you need it Alpha Trion is always a good source of inspiration and counsel. Should you need someone to speak with, he is invaluable,” Optimus said.

            “Optimus, can I speak with you for a moment,” Elita One asked.

            Seeing it would be a private conversation, Jazz left the pair and went to the back area where a few drones were finishing with the cargo. With nothing to do, he walked into the Ark, and took the lift to the bridge. He walked around the three main pilot stations, running through diagnostic checks. It was his job to make sure everything was operational for the journey.

            Jazz walked over to the weapons systems. Since the Quintessons had captured the vessel, they had upgraded the combative abilities of the ship. These upgrades wouldn’t change the fact the ship was meant for exploration.

            Prowl entered the bridge, followed by Ironhide, and each went to their station. As the nano-clicks passed, more Autobots came in, and got into their designated positions. Jazz made sure the drones in the backup storage area were powered up, and ready to be called upon should they be needed. After a last pass of the proto-form storage area underneath the bridge, he returned to the bridge and found everyone ready.

            “Are we ready?” Optimus asked.

            Jazz walked over to the monitor. “All systems are ready. Prime.”

            “Ultra Magnus, open the hanger bay. Prowl, roll us out on backup power. Excellent, now cut the axillary power. Ironhide, activate the thrusters.”

            “Thrusters one, two, three and four are a go,” the red and gray Autobot said.

            “Blast off,” Optimus Prime said.

            The G force pushed Jazz into his seat. With effort, he turned his chair to watch the main screen, already Iacon was a mass of darkness falling away. “Give us one last view of Cybertron, Sideswipe,” Optimus said.

            The back camera activated, showing the dying planet. From the distance, Cybertron looked like a hull that had been blasted by ion fire, and the spark was fading away. “I didn’t think it was as bad as it was,” Wheeljack said.

            “It really is dying isn’t it,” Bumblebee said as he got up. Now they were clear of Cybertron’s gravity, they could move freely.

            “It is, but we will do everything we can to see it restored,” Optimus said.

            Jazz looked at the navigation instruments. “There isn’t much out here that will give us any reference point.”

            Wheeljack walked over. “Perceptor and I figured that would be the case, so we created signal buoys we can use to mark out course. Here, let me activate one.” The Autobot scientist took over the navigations and punched in a special code. “First buoy launched. See? It’s giving off a signal, and also if we’re near them then it will also give us the current space conditions.”

            “Current space conditions?”

            Wheeljack waved Jazz’s question away. “Like something invading the space… space debris, asteroids and things of that nature. You look surprised.”

            The white and black Autobot smiled. “Looks like one of your inventions works.”

            “Of course it worked! My inventions always work,” Wheeljack said.

            Optimus Prime walked over. “You and Perceptor have outdone yourself. With these buoys we can follow them back to Cybertron after we’ve found the planet to harvest resources from.”

            “That was the idea,” Wheeljack said.

            Optimus looked at Jazz. “I want you and Red Alert to make rounds in the lower levels.”

            “There isn’t any need for that, Prime,” Jazz said. “I’ve got a dozen units of drones keeping everything monitored. We’ll be fine.”

            The red and white Cybertronian security officer stepped over. “I agree with Optimus. We can never be too careful.”

            Jazz glared at Red Alert. “Fine, let’s have a look about then.”

            The pair took the lift and went to the lower level. The drones were on standby mode, ready for any problem. Should something trigger them, they’d come to life and warn them of the danger. “See I told you everything was fine,” Jazz said.

            “I understand, but this is important and we can’t allow our confidence to blind us,” Red Alert walked into the proto-form hanger bay. Jazz followed him in and after looking at each of the containers, they returned to the bridge.

            “All was well, Prime,” Jazz said.

            “Good, maintain speed,” Optimus Prime said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{5}-

 

            Blitzwing stood at the terminal as he watched Astrotrain’s approach. He was about to open a communication link when the other Triple Changer hailed him. “Astrotrain to Moon base two, do you copy?”

            “Astrotrain, this is Blitzwing, state the code.” The commander looked at Hyperdrive. The light blue and yellow Decepticon nodded after the code passed.

            What was Astrotrain doing here? With the loss of so much energon, they cut distant communications between the bases except for emergencies. “You’re clear for landing.” Cutting the communication link, Blitzwing turned to Blackjack. “Escort him here.”

            The black and purple Decepticon left. “What do you think he wants?” Road Hugger asked.

            “I have no idea, but I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough.” After several nano-click cycles the gray and purple Decepticon entered followed by Blackjack. “What brings you here?”

            “Megatron wants you back on Cybertron. He ordered me to give you a lift.”

            “What of this base?” Blitzwing asked trying to school his emotions. He was ready to be back on Cybertron.

            Astrotrain pointed to the light blue, black, and dark purple Seeker. “Slipstream can handle things since the other base is down.”

            Slipstream stepped forward. “You can count on me, Blitzwing, I’ll not disappoint you.”

            “See that you don’t,” Blitzwing said. He followed Astrotrain down into the hanger bay. “So what’s this about?”

            “Megatron’s putting together a team of his best and brightest. Something about chasing after Optimus and a team of Autobots.”

            “Sounds better than managing a dwindling stockpile of energon and a base,” Blitzwing said.

            At the hanger, Astrotrain transformed into his shuttle form and Blitzwing got in and strapped himself into a seat. Once they reached Kaon, it surprised the Triple Changer to see Trypticon in his starship mode. Inside the hanger, he stepped out of Astrotrain. The gray and purple Decepticon transformed. “Megatron is on the bridge.”

            “I figured as much.” Blitzwing hurried to meet up with the leader of the Decepticons. This was the first time he’d been back on Cybertron in solar system cycles. It was a sorry sight to see Cybertron just as rundown as the moon base he had been in charge of.

            At the bridge, he found Megatron monitoring Iacon. The Decepticon was burning though lots of energon monitoring the distant city. “I arrived as you requested, Lord Megatron.”

            “Blitzwing, I have recalled you for a reason. I am gathering an elite force of Decepticons and I want you to be a part of the crew.”

            Blitzwing bowed. “It would be my honor, Lord Megatron.”

            “Excellent—”

            “Lord Megatron,” Reflector pointed to the screen. “The Autobots are leaving.” 

            Blitzwing watched as the hanger doors opened and one of the large Autobot Arks came out of the hanger. If the Triple Changer wasn’t mistaken the ship was the same one the Quintessons had taken control of all those solar system cycles ago.

            “Reflector call upon Shockwave quickly,” Megatron said.

            “I’m here, Lord Megatron.”

            “Shockwave, I leave Cybertron in your capable hands. As soon as we are away and the Autobots are clear, I want you to launch a full scale assault on Iacon. With Menasor, and Abominous along with the rest of my forces Iacon will fall.

            “I will move against them as soon as the solar planetary cycle passes,” the scientist said.

            Megatron shook his head. “Wait a few solar planetary cycles before you move. I don’t want Optimus to turn around and come back. I want him focused on finding the resources Cybertron needs so I can steal them from his sparkless hull.”

            “As you command, Lord Megatron, and fear not. Cybertron will remain while you are away. Whether it’s ten solar planetary cycles or solar system cycles the Decepticons will endure.”

            “The Autobot shuttle has cleared Cybertron gravity,” Soundwave said. “If we are to go, it must be now, Lord Megatron.”

            “Take a seat, Blitzwing! Reflector, engage engines! I want us to keep tabs on the Autobots without their knowing we’re following them, at least until it’s too late.”

            Blitzwing hurried over to a vacant chair and strapped in. Trypticon flew following the Ark at a distance. He studied the screen. As long as they kept outside of visual range the Autobots wouldn’t know they were following them.

            “First, we let them find the planet with resources, I extinguish Prime, and then the rest of his away team will fall,” Megatron said. “And while we crush this away team, Shockwave will lead the rest of my Decepticons to Iacon. Within a few solar planetary cycles the Autobots will be vanquished forever!”

            The Decepticons cheered.

*      *      *

           Prowl studied the readouts of the signal buoys. He had seen nothing for the last several solar planetary cycles. It was a tedious task, but someone had to do it. It was study these rare blips now and then or sit back and do nothing. Although there was a certain appeal to take a break, he couldn’t.

            “How are things looking with my buoys?” Wheeljack asked. This was the first time since he’d shown Prowl how to launch them that the scientist had paid any attention to it.

            “Things are fine, I guess.” Prowl rolled his chair out of the way and let the scientist look at the readouts.

            “How long has this blip been here,” Wheeljack asked.

            The alarm in the Autobot’s voice, made Prowl sit up straight. He moved close to the terminal. “It’s been there for some time. Why?”

            Without a word, Wheeljack disengaged the clamp that held the screen in place and took the tablet terminal and viewed the information. “Optimus, we’ve got a problem.”

            The Autobot leader walked over. “What is it?”

            Not sure what to do, Prowl stood and looked over Wheeljack’s shoulder. “Look here. This signal from the buoys has consistently been going off. It’s been staying just far back enough to not be visible should we turn our scanners that direction.”

            “Which means we’re being followed,” Prime said. He studied the screen before them. “Without a doubt it’s the Decepticons.”

            Wheeljack turned to glare at Prowl. “You were supposed to tell me about any strange abnormally!”

            “It’s been doing it since I took over the terminal. How was I supposed to know that wasn’t supposed to be doing that?” Prowl asked. “Maybe if you were a better teacher—”

            “Enough, the both of you,” Optimus Prime said. “We need to focus on the task at hand. Bumblebee, we must shake them so they can’t follow us to where we set up our base of operations for harvesting resources.”

            “We’re in the middle of nowhere, Optimus,” Wheeljack said. “If we lose them, then we could get lost.”

            “Do we have any way to mask our presence? Maybe shoot ahead, full throttle and then take a turn and power down?” Optimus asked.

            “That won’t work. They’ll be able to trace our fuel residue,” Wheeljack said.

            “Then our only chance is to fight,” Prowl said. “We’ve equipped this vessel for combat. I say we use it.”

            “There doesn’t seem to be any other option,” Optimus said. “All hands, ready for combat!”

*      *      *

            Thundercracker studied the screen. “It looks like the Autobot ship has stopped.”

            Megatron walked over. “They know we are following them.” The Decepticon leader turned back to the main station. “Reflector, stop Trypticon.”

            “Why are we stopping, Lord Megatron?” Starscream asked as he joined the Decepticon leader at the screen.

            Thundercracker watched to see if Megatron would injure the Seeker commander. Since he could remember, Starscream had pushed his luck with the leader and several times Megatron had vented his rage at the sub commander. Would this be one of those times?

            “We are stopping because Trypticon doesn’t have defensive or offensive systems since he was so low on energon before his transformation.”

            “You have us chasing the Autobots in an empty ship?” Starscream asked. The venom in his voice was apparent to everyone.

            Megatron seized the Seeker by the throat. “Do you want to be left in the vacuum of space, Starscream? If so, keep questioning my judgement.”

            “N-No of course not, L-Lord Megatron,” Starscream shook his head, empathizing his words.

            “Good. I wanted the Autobots to lead us to a new planet of resources, but that plan has changed. Instead, we’ll scrap them all then find a new planet to conquer.  Now, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp, you’re with me.”

            They followed Megatron to the hanger bay, and the four Decepticons transformed into their alternate modes, then flew out of the chamber. As soon as they had a visual of the large Autobot ship, the ship opened fire.

           “Break formation! Thundercracker and Starscream cut to the right and flank the Ark,” Megatron said.

            In unison, the pair of Seekers spun to the right and shot passed the golden shuttle. As they raced passed, Megatron and Skywarp drew the vessel’s fire. From Thundercracker’s sensors, he noted Skywarp’s teleporting to different positions, drawing the Ark’s fire further away from Megatron.

            “Thundercracker, do you see that mounted scanner?”

            Thundercracker accessed his sensors and noted the device. “I got it.”

            “Take it out. By removing that, we can blind the Autobots,” Starscream said. “I’ll draw the fire from the side cannon.”

            Ignoring the swell of anxiety in his circuits, Thundercracker pushed his thrusters to the max. His energon gage dropped, and he sped passed the vessel. The Seeker cut to the left and shot two ion torpedoes at the equipment. With a  _boom_ , the device exploded, and shards of ruined alloy shot in different directions.

            “Megatron, I blinded the Autobot vessel. We can move in to take the ship now,” Thundercracker said before Starscream could take credit for his achievement.

            The communication link opened. “He did so at my orders, Lord Megatron.”

            With a growl, Thundercracker considered blasting his commander. Megatron most likely wouldn’t mind. Perhaps he’d even get an extra ration of energon for it. Instead, he endured the two faced Decepticon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{6}-

 

            Megatron spun through space and blasted one of the side cannons then activated his communication link. “Soundwave, board Astrotrain with Reflector and the Constructicons and flank the Ark on its right side. Thundercracker knocked out their sensors. I want you to board the Ark as quickly as possible.” He wouldn’t give any glory to Starscream.

            “What of us?” Ramjet asked.

            “You will remain on Trypticon with the Combaticons and Blitzwing. Should we need reinforcements I’ll send Astrotrain to collect you,” Megatron said.

            “We want in on the action,” Onslaught said through the open channel.

            “You will do as you’re told, Megatron out.” The Decepticon leader cut the communication link before he had to listen to any more of the Combaticon’s protests.

            Megatron’s sensors picked up Astrotrain moving through space. The shuttle avoided laser blasts from the few turrets that remained. Megatron flew close to the transport, blasting the remaining side cannons. Once the shuttle attached itself to the back of the Ark, he ordered the Decepticon to open the second door, and the Seekers joined him in the Triple Changers hull, transforming into their robot forms.

            “Constructicons, cut our way in.”

            The green and purple Decepticons went to work. When Scrapper finished cutting through the alloy, the piece fell over, and ion fire peppered Astrotrain’s hull. With a groan, the Decepticon leaked oil in a few places. “Quickly, lift the cut piece and use it to protect Astrotrain’s vitals.”

            Thundercracker and Skywarp picked up the cut piece and placed it over the hole, and then pushed it through the other side, keeping it angled so they could move through the gap, once through, Skywarp teleported himself behind the three drones and scrapped them.

            The Decepticons moved into the vessel and secured the next juncture. Astrotrain transformed and got into the Ark. Scrapper closed the hole, sealing them inside the Autobot ship, while Hook inspected Astrotrain. “He’s injured, but he should be all right. It should heal in a few solar planetary cycles.”

            “That means we must take the ship at all cost. There will not be any chance of calling for aid without risking Trypticon,” Megatron said.

            A drone ran over to the nearest terminal. “Megatron and the Decepticons have made it inside the vessel—” with a blast from Megatron’s cannon, the drone fell. Its silver and red hull turned back as it went offline.

            “Forward Decepticons! Take the lower level!” Starscream said.

            Instead of rebuking the commander, Megatron gave him a small moment to savor giving orders. As soon as they reached the juncture for the main hanger, the Aerialbots had formed Superion. The Combiner was ready for a fight. Behind Superion, more drones were securing the area with crates and anything else that they could use for cover.

            “Constructicons, merge for the kill,” Megatron commanded.

            The Constructicons joined together, forming Devastator. “Prepare for your destruction, Superion!”

            The white and red Combiner growled and hurled itself at Devastator, knocking it into the wall. Megatron and the other Decepticons slid into the wall and toppled over as the ship shifted from the internal battle.

            With a snarl, Megatron got up off the floor, when the pilots corrected the pitch. Together, the Decepticons took up defensive positions as more Autobot drones came into the hanger. Despite their efforts, they weren’t advancing, and the Autobot drones were slowly gaining ground, and pushing his forces back. “Blitzwing, come in.”

            “What is it, Lord Megatron?”

            “I need reinforcements. Astrotrain is injured so you must bring Trypticon in for docking.”

            “As you command. I’ll be there.”

*       *       *

            Ironhide tumbled out of his seat due to the battle between the Combiners. When one of them struck the wall, it moved the entire ship! With a growl, he got up and went back to his station. “If we don’t get a handle on that hanger then we won’t be able to counter Trypticon’s missiles if he shoots at us.”

            “Agreed,” Optimus said, coming to stand beside Ironhide. “Give me a view of what’s going on down there.”

            Ironhide had taken over the security station after Jazz had gone to see what had happened in the lower level. He toggled between the different cameras. On the bottom level, Devastator and Superion fought. Several drones were down while others stood their ground with Red Alert and Jazz. Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker crouched behind defensive positions. Megatron stood in the forefront, blasting away, oblivious to the direct ion blasts his hull took. 

            “Megatron,” Optimus said. “Prowl, you have the bridge. Skids, and Rachet you’re with me. We will reinforce Jazz and Red Alert.”

            Prowl abandoned the pilot chair and took up the captain’s station. Hound moved over and took the helm. As soon as he was situated, the ship listed dangerously to the left. With a growl, the Autobot corrected the angle.

            “What about me?” Ironhide asked.

            “You remain here and assist Prowl as needed. If any Decepticons get passed us, you must handle them without them taking the bridge,” Optimus Prime said. “Hold it at all cost. Am I clear?”

            Ironhide didn’t enjoy missing the action. He passed a look over the crew; most of them weren’t as seasoned as he was. “All right.”

            The Autobots took the lift down. As he turned back to his terminal, he saw Trypticon move in range. He expected an attack but the Titan ship didn’t. Instead, he tried to pass by.

            “Take that, Trypticon!” He launched a torpedo at the approaching ship. Yellow flashes lit up the screen as the missile struck the giant ship. Debris arched away from the ship. The black and purple ship spun as though it was in a death roll.

            A blue wave erupted behind the ship and the Decepticon Titan disappeared within the anomaly. The blue wave rippled for a moment, then disappeared. “What in the blazes was that,” Prowl asked as he ran over to the main screen. “Play that image back, Sunstreaker.”

            “On it,” the yellow and black Autobot said, as he went to work. After a few moments, the screen showed the blue wave again. “There it is.”

            Prowl looked at Ironhide and Wheeljack. The two abandoned their position and moved to the screen. “Have either of you seen something like this before?” Prowl asked.

            “Never,” Ironhide said.

            “There has been a few probes that made it this far. They disappeared, but we’ve never picked up anything. This fluctuation must have caused them to disappear,” Wheeljack said.

            “Okay,” Prowl looked at Sideswipe. “Do a scan of the area and see if you can come up with anything. Maybe it is a tactic. If they’ve developed cloaking technology, they could use it to get a better position and attack.”

            After a few nano-clicks the red and black Autobot shook his head. “They’re gone. I can find fuel residue and floating debris, but nothing else.”

            “Could they be flanking us outside our scanner range?” Ironhide asked.

            “Hound, move the ship in bursts, keeping our front scanners watching over us,” Prowl said.

            “Maybe we should move ourselves away from this thing,” Ironhide said. “Just because we don’t see it doesn’t mean it’s not there still.”

            “I agree. Hound, move us closer to the last buoy,” Prowl said.

            The green and silver Autobot nodded and went to move the ship. He flipped a few switches and steered the vessel. No sooner had he done so then the vessel pitched hard to the right, moving towards the blue wave as it reappeared.

            “We’re being sucked into it,” Bumblebee said as he tried to regain control of the pitching shuttle. “My controls aren’t doing anything!” Ironhide ran over and tried to help him, but the controls didn’t respond.

            The shuttle’s alarms sounded, and it continued to whine as the ship listed more. With a grunt, Ironhide slammed against the wall. He looked around and found the stations empty. “We’ve got to get the ship back in control!” He struggled to get up.

            “What’s going on?” Optimus asked from the communication link.

            “We’re being sucked into a space anomaly,” Wheeljack said. “We’ve lost control of the ship.”       

            “Get the ship back under control.”

            “I’ll try,” Ironhide said. He cut the communication link. “Sideswipe you’ve got your rocket pack. Try to—” Some foreign object slammed into his head, and damaging his processor, everything went dark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{7}-

 

            Shrapnel came online. His optics came on and he found himself in a small storage chamber. He recalled the last few images of Megatron forcing them into stasis. The Insecticon moved his head and found the others in the room with him. After adjusting to being back online, he manually activated them.

            “What’s going on?” Kickback asked. The Insecticon rubbed an ion burn that had stunned him.

            “Megatron forced us into stasis lock, lock. He used those Seeker drones to put us in stasis, stasis.” Red lights flashed, and the alarm rang. “What’s going on, on?”

            Bombshell opened the door and watched as Dirge ran passed. The SL Seeker didn’t even slow or pay them any attention. “Are we under attack?”

            “That must be what’s going on,” Kickback said.

            Shrapnel considered their options. “Follow me. We’re leaving, leaving.” The Insecticon led the others to an escape pod. He looked over at Bombshell. “Get this open, open.”

            The other Insecticon bent over the controls and after a few nano-clicks opened the door. The three Decepticons got into the escape pod and pulled the lever. With a groan, the outside shield slid open, and the pod shot out of the ship. No sooner had the escape pod cleared the vessel, then Shrapnel noticed they were in a planet’s atmosphere.

            As the pod flew through the air, Shrapnel noted the bluest sky he had ever seen. The green ground sped by, they passed large creatures. Some had long necks and tails. One stood on two legs and had tiny arms. It roared at them, making the pod walls vibrate. For a time the beast followed them, but gave up the pursuit.

            As soon as they knew the creature was too far away to find them, Bombshell pulled back on the controls and the pod adjusted its trajectory. The controls were limited, but he landed the pod easily enough, taking little damage. After the ship came to a halt, the three Cybertronians scanned alternate modes. After their hulls were changed, they flew outside the ship.

            Shrapnel stepped into soft ground. “This is strange. I’ve never felt such alloys before, before.” The Insecticon walked over to a strange marker. It was round, brownish gray with runs spreading outwards from it. He plucked one of the small extensions from the main structure and put it in his mouth. “A little on the dry side, but it can function for fuel, fuel.”

            “Where are we?” Kickback asked.

            “No idea, but we’re free of Megatron’s rule,” Shrapnel said. “Shockwave said there may come a day when we don’t follow the Decepticon leader anymore. After he forced us into stasis lock, I say we never follow him again, again.”

            “Agreed. Let’s fuel up,” Bombshell said.

            The three Insecticons transformed into their alternate modes and feasted. Their insect bodies could convert the resources into fuel. Shockwave had made them with the ability to convert materials without consuming energon. He had tried to explain it to Megatron, but the Decepticon leader had refused to listen.

            “These alloys are strange, but tasty,” Kickback said. The grasshopper took a bite of some hard material and it crumbled in his mouth as he chomped on it.

            “If you provide us with this fuel, I’ll follow you wherever,” Bombshell said.

            “Good, I accept, accept.” They would renounce not only Megatron but Shockwave as well. From this day forward, the Insecticons ruled themselves. 

*       *      *

            Optimus Prime looked around. The Decepticons seemed just as confused as everyone else. Whatever happened hadn’t been by their hand. As the leader of the Autobots stood, he found the ship had righted itself.

            Megatron pointed his ion cannon at him. “What happened?”

            “I don’t know. If you allow me the chance to speak with the bridge, I may find out,” Optimus Prime said.

            Megatron lowered his cannon. “Stand down, Decepticons.” Devastator disassembled, and the rest of his forces untangled themselves from the floor.

            “Ironhide, what’s happened?” the communication link remained dormant.

            “Prowl, this is Optimus, what is our status?”

            “This is, Prowl. Ironhide is down. Wheeljack is working on him. We’re not sure what has happened. One nano-click we shot down Trypticon, then the entire ship disappeared inside some blue wave, then we were sucked into it. You need to look at this. Wheeljack thinks we’re in an undiscovered quadrant of the universe.”

            Optimus Prime looked at Megatron. With a hiss, the leader of the Decepticons stepped away. “Blitzwing, do you copy?” After a few nano-clicks he turned back to the gathered group. “Lead the way, Prime,” the Decepticon said.

            After all the cycles they had been at war, it was a challenge to turn his back on the Decepticon, but he did, and the two started for the lift. “Scrapper, look after Astrotrain and Reflector. Skywarp and Soundwave, join me at the bridge.”

            Red Alert and Jazz stepped into the terminal with them. Neither was willing to let Optimus ride the lift outnumbered by Decepticons. When they reached the bridge, Optimus was pleased to see Ironhide up. “You still with us, old friend?”

            Ironhide nodded and got to his feet. “Just got hit in the head by Bumblebee. We have a truce again?”

            With a glance at Megatron, Optimus nodded then looked at the main screen. He saw stars and a large blue and green planet. “What can our scanners tell us of the planet?”

            “No idea. They scrapped our long range scanners during the battle,” Prowl said. “We’ve got enough to scan two or three sectors worth of space, but we’re too far from the planet to get any reading from it.”

            “How long would it take you to repair it?” Megaton asked.

            “We must land somewhere to repair it,” Wheeljack said as he tore his gaze from the screen.

            “Thundercracker and Skywarp could work on repairing it. They can go out and not have any problems repairing the scanners.” The Decepticon leader eyed the Autobots on the bridge. “I leave it to you to decide.” He turned back to the lift and ordered the other Decepticons to follow him. The lift doors closed and the light above the entrance told them the elevator had made its way to the third floor.

            “He’s just buying his time until he finds out where Trypticon is at and then he’ll attack,” Ironhide said.

            “I understand, and agree with you, but for now—”

            “I say we scrap them,” Ironhide said. “Obliterate them all, or maybe leave them behind or something. Don’t accept their help.”

            “I’m with Ironhide,” Prowl said. “Last time we had a truce they were the ones that plotted and schemed to take Iacon. It was only because the fear of Metroplex and Fortress Maximus that kept them from attacking us. We don’t have the luxury of our Titans.”

            “Follow me,” Optimus gestured to the charging quarters for the bridge crew. Once the door shut, the leader of the Autobots turned to the two officers. “Between you two, you’re the most seasoned warriors I have, and while I respect your thoughts, you will obey my orders.”

            “But Prime, Megatron would scrap us all the first chance he got. I imagine he’s contemplating a way to take control of this ship as we speak,” Ironhide said.

            “The more chances you expose your back to him the greater the chance he’ll double cross you,” Prowl said. “You can’t trust him.”

            “I  _don’t_  trust him, but if I can give us a few solar planetary cycles of peace so we can figure out where we are and how to return to Cybertron, then I say it’s worth it. Don’t think for a nano-click I’ve forgotten Megatron’s character,” Optimus said.

            “Let’s not forget that we’ve got eighty-four proto-forms on the second level. Should he learn of them, he’d attack us in a nano-click,” Prowl said. “You know he would. You’re not just risking us, but them also.”

            “You’ve voiced your points, now return to your posts while I consider our choices.” Optimus unlocked the door and let the two officers out. While he knew they were right, there was always the chance that Megatron would see the error of his ways, or perhaps some others would. He could not deny them the chance to change.

            There point about there being a risk to the proto-forms was the only thing that made him second-guess himself. Eighty-four Cybertronians would pay the price for his misjudgment should Megatron betray the truce.

            Optimus Prime walked back onto the bridge. No one spoke regarding the private conversation he had with his seasoned officers.

            “Optimus Prime,” Sideswipe turned to look at him. “I wasn’t telling the truth regarding the scanners. While the scanner is damaged, however it’s the backside scanners. The forward scanners are functional.”

            “So what have you discovered?”

            “Trypticon must have crash landed on the planet before us. I’ve found fuel residue, and debris. If the Decepticons take control of the bridge, then they will have access to that information,” Sideswipe said.

            “Then we must not allow them to take possession of the bridge,” Optimus said. “At the moment of their breaking the truce or they learn of the proto-forms I want the bridge shuttle to separate from the main ship. I want us to take every precaution we can.”

            “Will do, Prime,” Ironhide said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{8}-

 

          Ultra Magnus leaned against the terminal. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. Several times, he’d dismiss the concerns, only for them to bubble back up. Why wouldn’t his fears go away? He’d had solar system cycles of experience battling pirates, rogue Cybertronians long before Meg-10 named himself Megatron and reignited the war.

            “You look deep in thought,” Kup said.

            Ultra Magnus turned to the green and gray veteran. “I am. No matter how many times I try to shake the thought, I worry about the Ark.”

            Kup nodded. “Worrying about things outside your control is a good way to run yourself down.”

            “You’re right, but no matter how many times I try to tell myself to stop, it comes back,” Ultra Magnus said.

            “Reminds me of the time I—”

            “Maybe some other time,” Ultra Magnus smiled at the old warrior.

            “Oh, all right.”

            As the two sat down, Hot Spot, Bluestreak, Chromedome and Inferno came in and sat. “What are the conditions of our energon?” Ultra Magnus asked.

            “Our energon lines are around thirty percent,” Chromedome said. “Between the Ark no longer needing to be fueled and with the reduction of our forces it’s staying at that percentage.”

            Ultra Magnus looked at the tan, red, and white Cybertronian. “I’d take the reduction of energon to have them all back.”

            “I didn’t mean my report to sound—”

            Ultra Magnus held up his hand. “It’s fine. How are security systems, Inferno?”

            The red and black Cybertronian stood. “We’ve got two hundred drones manning several bunkers within Iacon, and another thousand we could activate should we need it. The ion cannons are charged and ready should the Decepticons attempt to take Iacon.”

            Ultra Magnus nodded. “I’m sure it will be several cycles before they make a move on Iacon. Megatron doesn’t know about the Ark leaving. The biggest issue is when he realizes Optimus Prime isn’t here. He’ll make the biggest push then.”

            “Then we will have a few cycles of peace,” Inferno said.

            “Never count your cycles until they’ve passed,” Kup said. “While I hope we don’t see action for some time, I say it would be smart to have our fighters ready should the Decepticons show up early.”

            “I agree.” Ultra Magnus picked up the portable computer. He activated it. “0111KJ, do you copy?”

            The sentient drone warrior came on screen. “I hear you, Ultra Magnus.” His scarlet visor blazed with life.

            “I want another two hundred drones ready and making rounds.”

            The drone nodded. “As you command,” the computer turned off.

            “What other preparations can we take while not stretching our energon?” Ultra Magnus asked as he looked around the table.

            “I could have Cliffjumper take Pipes, Hubcap and the other scouts further out beyond Iacon sectors,” Bluestreak said.

            “I don’t want to over extend them. Being that far out, they could get cut off from access to energon, and then we’d only have Perceptor’s warning systems to let us know that we’re under attack,” Ultra Magnus said.

            There was an urgent knock at the door. Briefly, Ultra Magnus remembered the cycles when Metroplex would have notified those in the meeting of an arriving Autobot. Kup, with a hand converted to his blaster, opened the door. The old warrior took nothing for granted.

            The blue, red, and white Smokescreen came in. “I got word from Cliffjumper. The Decepticons are on the move.”

            “To where?” Ultra Magnus asked.

            “Here. It’s the entire scrapping lot of them too. Menasor, one of the Quintesson Combiners, and the Seekers, plus at least a thousand of their Seeker drones,” Smokescreen said.

            Ultra Magnus picked up the computer again. “0111KJ, scratch that last order. Scramble the entire force. I want two squadrons of drone fliers ready to take to the air. We’ve got Decepticon company.”

            “Understood,” the computer went off.  

            “Kup, gather Topspin, Twin Twist and the rest of the Wreckers. I want you to secure sector 12-FG-01. I want Impactor to hold that position above all else. That is our escape route should Iacon fall.”

            “You think Iacon will fall?” Chromedome asked as Kup left the room.

            “I’m just preparing for the possibility. I want you and Perceptor to secure both Fortress Maximus and Metroplex’s transformation cogs and head to the prearranged meeting area.”

            Chromedome looked at the group. “I don’t know where this is at.”

            “Perceptor does. Keep him online and he’ll get you there safely.” The Cybertronian nodded, glanced at the rest of the group then left. “Bluestreak and Inferno you’re with me. Hot Spot, gather the Protectobots and be ready to move.”

            “Understood, Ultra Magnus,” Hot Spot said.

            “How did they know?” Ultra Magnus asked himself as they abandoned the meeting hall.

*      *      *

            Shockwave wasn’t a warrior, but he had to admit that the Decepticon forces were intimidating. He’d recalled all the Chaar units to make sure this push was as strong as he could make it.

            “I want to join in,” Pounce said.

            Shockwave looked at the two animal Decepticons. “You will remain here. Aside from you and Wingspan there is no one else I trust to protect me.”

            “I say we join the front line! I want to see Abominus destroy the Autobots.”

            Wingspan fancied himself a Terrorcon after the five Combiners even though they rarely interacted with him.

            “A general doesn’t follow his troops into the fray,” Shockwave said.

            “Megatron does,” Pounce said.

            Shockwave glared at the white, blue and purple Decepticon. “Megatron is the exception to the rule.”

            “Optimus leads the Autobots,” Wingspan said.

            “Join the attacking forces,” Shockwave said. The two Decepticons transformed into their animal modes and raced down the way. “Ace Evader, and Sand Storm, I want your units to report to my position.”

            “As you command, Shockwave,” the SL Seeker said.

*      *       *

            “Die Autobot scrap!” Red Wing snarled as he transformed into his Tetrajet form and swept to the left, blasting the bunker of Autobot drones. The silver and scarlet drones splattered oil and energon everywhere as the blasts hit them.

            “You’re getting too wild there, Red Wing,” Downburst said.

            Red Wing transformed into his robot form and looked at the blue and silver Seeker. “The more I scrap the less risk to our ground forces.”

            The yellow and orange Seeker joined them. “Maybe, but we’re supposed to be softening them up for the ground forces, not risking our ranks. We’ve got to follow Shockwave’s plan,” Sunstorm said.

            “That scientist doesn’t know the first thing about leading an army,” Red Wing said. “If not for Barricade and Bombshock he wouldn’t have a clue how to plan the battle.”

            “Megatron left him in charge, so we’ve got to do as he says.” Downburst flew low and shot at the drones as they ran for cover.

            Red Wing waited for the Seeker to rejoin the group. “That Shockwave will lead nothing, except an experiment.”

            “We’ve got Autobot air units coming in. We need to pull back,” Downburst said.

            “You pull back. I will scrap Autobots!” Red Wing transformed back into his Tetrajet form and raced into the fray. He was pleased to see Acid Storm and Updraft’s unit stay with him.

            The silver jets moved in, shooting ion blasts at him. He rolled to the left and returned fire. With a cry, the Autobot drone fell. As he struck the ground, a quarter of the flying drones fell like weights. “Ha! Hit one of their control drones!”

            Three missiles flew into a nearby cloud. “Best stay clear of that cloud cover,” Acid Storm said. “Or else the acid rain will scrap you like the ground drones.”

            “Understood,” Red Wing transformed and landed before a white, red, and blue Autobot. “Trying to escape, Getaway?” With a growl, the Autobot pulled his ion blaster, but Red Wing blasted him first. The Autobot’s hull turned dark blue, and his eyes turned yellow. Before his spark guttered out completely, Red Wing reached into the brittle hull and pulled out the Autobot’s spark chamber. “That makes fifty!”

            “How do you get that?” Updraft landed beside him, transforming into his yellow and silver robot mode.

            “I scrapped at least twenty-seven drones with that second drone, and twenty when I hit that first bunker.”

            “Drones don’t count.” An Autobot drone stepped out from a bulwark and fired on them. One of his blasts struck Updraft’s left wing. With a snarl, the Seeker shot the drone in the head, making oil splattered on the bulwark. “Okay… fine drones count.”

            “Red Wing, this is Runamuck, I need help in sector 03-OW-19. Looks like Cliffjumper and his scouts are holed up in here hitting us with sniper fire. Shockwave said he sent you in deep to secure the entrance.”

            Updraft and Red Wing shared a look. “Yeah sure. We’ll be there in two nano-clicks.” The two Seekers transformed and flew to the sector. The two former astroracers were pinned behind a ruined building.

            “You take the right flank and I’ll take the left,” Updraft said.

            “Got it,” Red Wing flew to the right, accelerating his speed. He peppered the pair of open windows. A blue and silver Autobot went to the window and pulled out a large blaster. As the Autobot returned fire, Red Wing cursed. Hundreds of blasts flashed passed him, so close he felt the heat from the bullets.

            “You want to handle that blasted Pipes? He’s got a mega cannon. If I’m not careful, he’ll scrap me.”

            “Can’t, blasted Hubcap is on the other side with the same thing,” Updraft said.

            “All right. Runamuck, you and Runabout better take the moment to hit the building while we’re distracting the Autobots.”

            “On it,” the black and white Decepticons ran for the building, scrapping two drones as the Autobots appeared at the entrance. “Scrap! That blasted Cliffjumper has the lift secured.”

            “I’ve got an idea,” Red Wing said. “Acid Storm, do you read me?”

            “Yeah, what do you need?”

            “Those fancy missiles work on other particulate besides iron clouds? I’ve got two mega cannons generating some nasty ion particulate,” Red Wing said.

            “Oh, I’ve never tried anything else.” The Seeker laughed. “Let’s test the theory!”         

            With a wail, the three Tetrajets sped to the building. As soon as they came close, the Decepticons shot their missiles into the building. A concussion from within shook the top part of the building.

            Pipes jumped out of the window, striking the ground. His hull melting due to the exposure to acid rain. Seeing the Cybertronian struggle, Red Wing turned back to end his suffering.

            “What are you doing? Let him melt,” Acid Storm said.

            Red Wing turned around and with a single ion blast, ended the Autobot’s life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{9}-

 

            Abominus smashed into the building, pulling it apart. As soon as the building toppled over, he saw the half dozen Autobots guarding the door. Picking up a length of twisted alloy, he pierced one to the wall, the rest ran for the lower levels. He wouldn’t be able to follow in this form. With a snarl, he separated himself.

            Rippersnapper transformed into his robot mode and followed Hun Gurrr. Cutthroat brought up the rear, while Blot and Sinnertwin guarded their position.

            Everything within Rippersnapper made him want to push past the cautious movements of their leader, but Hun Gurrr blocked the way. “Don’t be stupid. They could have an ambush prepared for us.”

            Cutthroat hissed. “They are running like prey. I say we catch them and rip them open, feasting on their energon.”

            “No,” Hun Gurrr hissed. “Just because we saw the last Autobots go in there doesn’t mean they haven’t thought this out. We have no idea where this goes and there could be more drones we should watch for.”

            “More drones to destroy!” Cutthroat said.

            Hun Gurrr slammed the tan, green, and purple Terrorcon into the wall. “Stop thinking with your stomach. We’ve captured Iacon. The Autobots are wounded and draining but they are fierce warriors. Do not be reckless.”

            “Of course, Hun Gurrr.” The leader of the Terrorcons dropped the flyer.

            “We go quietly,” he glared at Rippersnapper.

            With a bob of the head, the Terrorcon let Hun Gurrr take the lead. The purple, white, and gray Decepticon transformed into his beast mode. “Our alternate modes have better vision in these dark corridors.”

            In obedience, Rippersnapper transformed and followed Hun Gurrr. Only Cutthroat remained in robot form as the space was cramped. The group descended the ramp; most of the lights were flashing red and yellow, while the rest of the corridor was dark. Save for the  _clank_  of their feet, there was nothing that made a noise.

            “Hold,” Hun Gurrr said. “I hear something.”

            Rippersnapper stopped and waited for Cutthroat to get close. “We wait,” he whispered to the other Terrorcon.

            As Hun Gurrr shuffled through the dark corridor, Rippersnapper waited. He dare not transform in case it alerted those they were trying to sneak up to. “It terminates into a wall,” Hun Gurrr said with a snarl. He transformed and struck the wall with his fists.

            “We moved too slow, the prey escaped!” Cutthroat said.

            With a howl, Rippersnapper charged into the wall, scrapping his claws against the obstruction. “No, I wish to feed on Autobot scrap!”

            “We must tell Shockwave. Terrorcons we leave,” Hun Gurrr said.

            Cutthroat hissed. “You kept us from capturing the prey!” The Decepticon transformed into its beast mode and attacked Hun Gurrr. With a savage thrust, the leader of the Terrorcons caught Cutthroat in its jaws.

           Rippersnapper jumped on the back of Hun Gurrr and dug into his flank. Hun Gurrr slammed the white and blue Decepticon into the wall while the other head flung Cutthroat down the corridor. With a roar, the leader of the Terrorcons transformed and pointed his ion cannon at Rippersnapper’s head. “Attack me again and Combiner teammate or not I’ll scrap you.”

            Rippersnapper felt the barrel against him. “I’m just frustrated the prey got away.”

            Hun Gurrr let him fall to the ground. “Remember your place or else,” the leader of the Terrorcons pointed his blaster at Cutthroat. “Are you finished?”

            “I’m finished,” Cutthroat said.

            “Let’s leave then,” Hun Gurrr said. Rippersnapper got up and the three Terrorcons left the corridor. When they emerged, the rest of the group stepped over. “The prey escaped. We need to report to Shockwave.”

            The Terrorcons met with the Decepticon commander. “Report,” Shockwave said.

            “The last few Autobots escaped into a tunnel. We pursued the prey, but they sealed the way and we couldn’t follow.”

            The purple Decepticon studied the ruined city. “We have captured Iacon. It cost the Autobot several warriors but our losses were minimal.”

            “What are your orders?” Hun Gurrr asked.

            “You will protect our position. Barricade will remain in charge here with Sunstorm, his unit, and two squadrons of Seeker drones. Knockout, Runabout and Runamuck will stay here as well. Do you understand?”

            “Understood,” Hun Gurrr said.

*       *        *

            Kup and Twin Twist leaned against the slab of alloy they had used to seal the corridor. “We’ve lost Iacon.” In all the years since he had come online, he had never imagined that he’d see the fall of the city.

            “What do we do?” Topspin asked.

            Kup looked at the light blue and white jet fighter. “We need to reach the rally point.”

            “They scrapped Impactor,” Bulkhead said. The silver and green Autobot regarded the sealed door.

            “He’d want us to move ahead, and not look back,” Kup said. Impactor had been the leader of the group, but he had hated being in the meetings so he’d had Kup go in his stead.

            “You’re next in line to lead us, Kup. We’ll follow you,” Twin Twist said.

            “I’ll lead for now, until we find someone else. Let’s transform and find out who else made it.”

            The group transformed, with Kup leading the way. It hadn’t been the first time he’d been placed in leadership with the Wreckers. The organization had been around since the end of the old war with Decept and the original Decepticons. He’d been a junior officer then when the entire unit had been scrapped save himself, and two others. Now he was in leadership again. He didn’t like it, but it was the situation at hand.

            When they reached the terminal, Kup transformed and inputted the code. With a groan, the wall slid away revealing another corridor. At the end of it they came to a large chamber filled with energon crystal and two chambers filled with energon cubes. This had been the last stand reserve.

            Ultra Magnus, Perceptor, Chromedome, Bluestreak, Smokescreen and dozen other Autobots were in the other chamber. “Is that all that’s with you?” Ultra Magnus asked. Kup noted the dozen ion blasts along the leader’s hull.

            “We’re it. Are we all that’s left?” Kup asked.

            “The Protectobots are watching over the outside entrance in case more come that way, but this looks like that’s it.”

            Inferno stepped forward. “Are you injured?”

            “We’re fine,” Twin Twist said.

            “We lost Impactor,” Bulkhead said.

            Cliffjumper stepped up. “Huffer, Pipes, and Hubcap all fell.”

            Ultra Magnus held up his hands “We’ve all lost friends, whether it’s one or three it doesn’t change the pain. What we need to do is to take stock of what resources we have and spread ourselves out as we need.”

            “I thought this was the only cache,” Kup said.

            “It was compartmentalized information. Only Optimus Prime and I knew where they are all. He feared the Decepticons learning of the resources and gaining control of them. There are twelve hideaways in all. We’ll split up as needed to make sure we have enough energon to last.”

            “To last until what?” Trailbreaker asked.

            “Until Optimus and the others return,” First Aid said. He led Beachcomber, Punch, Jetfire and a few others.

            The statement hung in the air. No one doubted the fact they would return, but morale was low. “Well, things could be worse,” Kup said. “I remember the time I and some Wreckers were stuck on G-Six. The place had no fuel resources, and I was sure we would be in stasis lock before the solar planetary cycle was over.”

            Twin Twist laughed. “I remember that. Impactor and you almost went to blows over a female Cybertronian you both had met at the arena before the mission.”

            And just like that the group was laughing and cracking jokes. Nothing had changed about the loss of their city or the friends that fell, but their focus was on the story, or something else besides the pain.

            Ultra Magnus walked over. “Thank you for that, Kup.”

            “No problem. So what is the plan?” Kup asked.

            Inferno, Smokescreen, and Chromedome joined the small meeting. “First, we’ll divide the group into smaller units, then we’ll move to the different caches and then work out strikes against the Decepticons.”

            “How were we able to find so much raw energon? I thought the crystals were gone,” Smokescreen said.

            “After the exodus of the Cybertron populace, Wheeljack created these pockets of energon hideaways. If we follow his structured regimen of harvesting only a little energon crystal at a time, then we can stay here for several solar system cycles, or at least until Optimus returns. Whichever comes first.”

            “You make it sound like we still have a chance,” Chromedome said.

            “As long as we still function there is always hope,” Ultra Magnus said. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{10}-

 

            Bumblebee couldn’t believe that Prime had agreed to another truce. The scout wondered if Optimus’ sense of honor and compassion worked against him. Megatron knew these traits about the Autobot leader and exploited them whenever possible. It wasn’t a matter of ‘if’ there would be a betrayal, but ‘when’. Knowing Megatron it would be when the Decepticons had the advantage.

            “So what’s next?” Hound asked.

            Bumblebee clinched his fist. “I’m not sure, but we must be careful.”

            Sideswipe nodded his agreement. “We need to be prepared for them to make a move to the energon. If they find the proto-forms—”

            “Shh, don’t talk about them,” Bumblebee said. “Just because Megatron and the Decepticons have agreed to stay in the lower level doesn’t mean they don’t have Laserbeak or one of Soundwave’s minions listening somehow.”

            “I thought Megatron was on the bridge,” Sideswipe said.

            Bumblebee looked at the red, white and black Autobot. “What, when?”

            “Come to the bridge and bring Hound with you,” Prime said through the communication link.

            Sideswipe smiled. “You best go to the bridge and see what’s going on.”

            Bumblebee and Hound took the lift to the bridge. There, Megatron, Scrapper, Astrotrain, and Hook stood beside Optimus Prime. “You asked us to come to the bridge, Prime.” The scout saw a half dozen Autobots scattered about the bridge. None of them seemed eager to have so many Decepticons in the control room.

            “I did. With the repairs to the dish finished we have detected power fluctuations on this planet and we’ve agreed to send a group down to see what’s making these strange readings. If we’re lucky, we’ll be able to use the resources to create energon. Megatron has selected his representatives and I am selecting mine. You, Hound, and Wheeljack will be the Autobot’s representatives to this planet.”

            Bumblebee nodded.

            “I understand that with the war trust is hard to be given on either side. Yet, I ask here and now we do our best to work together. Not as Autobot or Decepticons, but as Cybertronians who seek to find out where we are and if we can use the resources here to create energon.”

            “How are we to get down there?” Hound asked.

            Megatron gestured to Astrotrain. “Astrotrain will take you all down there and back. You’ve been given one of this solar system’s star cycles to observe the life of this planet and examine the resources.”

            Bumblebee looked to Prime. “What sort of life is there?”

            Optimus walked over to the computer and activated the monitor. “We have detected no technology of any kind. However, there are vast amounts of life. It is entirely possible that of all the life here there is no dominate species.”

            “When do they leave?” Cliffjumper asked as he came over. 

            Megatron said nothing but looked to Optimus Prime. It was odd that the Decepticon leader would defer to Prime. “You will leave after the six of you recharge on energon. We will, for the moment, share energon with the away team so that all the systems and backup systems can run properly. I do not wish to have either group at risk.”

            “The Decepticons appreciate your generosity, Prime.” Megatron said.

            “See to your needs at once.”

            Bumblebee and the others made their way down to the recharging station. Here Rachet had one of the Aerialbots lying on a recharge table. “You’ll be fine, Air Raid, you had a few—” Rachet saw the Decepticons walk in behind the Autobots.

            “Optimus said the away team will recharge completely before heading down to the planet.” Hound said.

            Rachet nodded and gestured to twenty other unoccupied recharge stations. Bumblebee noticed how far away the Decepticons moved. Grabbing a recharge tube, Bumblebee opened his chest chamber, and attached the tube to the energon intake regulator. Connected, the Autobot flipped on the switch, and blue energon flowed through the tube. As Bumblebee sat down on the recharge station, Wheeljack caught his eye.

            “What’s Megatron playing at? By having two Constructicons join the team he’s lost the ability to call on Devastator. He would never give the Autobots such a clear advantage with Superion still being here.”

            “I had been thinking that myself.” Bumblebee answered.

            “We’ll have to keep our optic sensors on them. For now, let it go.” Hound said as he laid down. “Ah, it’s good to know we can fully charge.”

            Bumble nodded. His energon reserves were almost empty, and his main energon well was a quarter full. He hadn’t been fully charged in twenty thousand Cybertron solar planetary cycles. With this much energon, he would be able to be fully operational for twenty-five solar cycles. More if after the visit to this world, he reduced his energon consumption.

            After the away team was fully charged, the group went to the airlock, closed the Ark main doors, and entered Astrotrain. Just being inside the Decepticon was enough to fill Bumblebee with trepidation. When they were situated, Prime had the outside doors opened and Astrotrain ignited his engines. The force of push was enough to make the Autobot uneasy.

 

            “I’m coming through the atmosphere. I’ll patch through what my sensors see to the monitors.” Astrotrain said as the screens came on.

            The first thing that Bumblebee noticed was how different this world was compared to Cybertron. Everything was bright, but not like the Autobot’s home world. There was no energon seeping from the planet to be harvested in its wild places. Instead, strange tubes jutted from the ground and spread out in strange clusters. As the ship passed a cluster of the tubes, strange life forms burst from the cover and ran or took to the air.

            “Strange creatures,” Scrapper said as he leaned forward.

            Bumblebee agreed. The land creatures were large, long necks swaying as they ran.

            “What in the name of Alpha Trion’s beard are those things?” Wheeljack said as he got up from his chair and walked over to the screen. “Look at those! They fly just like Seeker drones!”

            The second screen changed to a different view. “Look how that one has such tiny arms!” Bumblebee said. He unbuckled his seatbelt and hurried over. “That one has projections coming from his head!”

            Wheeljack studied the images, knowing the scientist so well, Bumblebee knew his friend was committing the images to his memory banks.

            “Everyone back to their seats, I will begin the landing sequence. I don’t think we have anything to fear from these creatures.” Astrotrain said.

            Bumblebee agreed and sat back down. Only after many times prompting did Wheeljack return to his chair. Both Hound and Hook had remained in their chairs, paying little attention to the scenery, but were focused on each other. Had they been passing secrets? For a moment, Bumblebee hadn’t seen Autobot or Decepticon he had only seen Cybertronians. He growled a curse. The Autobot knew he couldn’t afford to lower his guard and be so naïve.

*      *      *

            Scrapper watched as the Autobots moved ahead. They were focused on a group of the strange creatures. The Constructicon reached down and grabbed a sample of the ground. “It’s made of a strange substance,” he ran a diagnostic scan. “There are trace amounts of alloy, but nothing like what comprises Cybertron.”

            Hook nodded. The Constructicon walked over to a strange structure. It was a bit bigger than him. With a rough pattern along the side. “These are buildings? You think?”

            Scrapper walked over and studied the ground. “It looks like whatever this is, it’s mounted to the floor.” He pushed it over, and several creatures took to the air from it.

            The Autobot Wheeljack walked over and studied the bottom of the structure Scrapper had knocked over. “This material is organic, I think.”

            “Like Chaar’s landscape?”

            The Autobots looked at each other, then nodded. “Let’s keep looking around,” Wheeljack said.

*      *      *

            Soundwave activated his chest hull. “Laserbeak, eject.” Transforming, the flying creature awaited its orders.

            “Operation: reconnaissance in enemy territory. No combat. Discover location of hidden energon and any other sensitive information.” Laserbeak’s master pointed to the open ventilation shaft that snaked its way through the Ark. 

             Flying inside the vent, the warm air flowing made its circuits function better. Turning down its thrusters, Laserbeak took its surveillance camera and recorded the adjacent chambers. Only a few Decepticons lingered in these chambers. It caught Starscream’s voice and stopped to listen. The bird moved closer to the vent access.

            “He made a truce with the Autobots! Do you not realize what’s going on here? Now that Megatron no longer has his Decepticon hordes to command he’s quick to cast himself at Optimus Prime’s feet! He is not fit to lead us,” Starscream said.

            “I think he’s just biding his time, Starscream,” Thundercracker said. Laserbeak zoomed in on the blue and white Decepticon Seeker.

            “And what are your thoughts on this, Skywarp?” Starscream asked.

            “I-I don’t know, Starscream. Megatron is strong. What you’re saying could get us all scrapped.” Laserbeak zoomed in on the purple, black, and silver Seeker. Laserbeak left as Starscream continued his rant about Starscream. It filed away the events for Soundwave to decide what to do with the information.

            Nano-clicks ticked by as the Decepticon searched the ship for the location of the energon. When Laserbeak’s warning system came on, notifying it was low on energon, it landed in the middle of a junction between two vents.

            “What was that?” Laserbeak scanned its data banks seeking a voice recognition. Autobot: Sideswipe.

            “What was what?”  Autobot: Sunstreaker.

            “I heard something just now.”

            “Come off it, Sideswipe. You’re getting paranoid.”

            “I’m telling you, I _heard_ something.”

            “What do you think you heard?” He scanned his files again. Autobot: Prowl.

            “I don’t know, but it sounded like it came from the air ducts.”

            “You’re just getting jumpy watching over the proto-forms,” Prowl said.

            Laserbeak hadn’t moved a micrometer and was glad it had left its recording device functioning. It had almost a complete layout of the ship and knew there were proto-forms on the Ark. Without delay, Laserbeak hurried back the way it had come until it had returned to its master. Transforming back into the disk, Laserbeak was proud that it had completed its mission. As a reward, Soundwave gave it some energon from his reserves.

*      *      *

            Soundwave waited for Megatron to return from the briefing regarding the visit to the alien world. He needed to figure out a way to inform Megatron about the proto-forms without letting the Autobots know of his discovery. There had to be recording them somehow.

            The lift doors opened and Megatron stepped out of the elevator. Before he could make a gesture to get Megatron’s attention, Starscream stepped forward. “What is going on, Lord Megatron? Where did Scrapper, Hook and Astrotrain go?”

            “They go where I ordered them to go. If you dare take that tone with me again, Starscream it will be the last thing you ever do. Am I clear?”

            Soundwave watched as Starscream nodded. “I was just curious about where they went. With losing the Constructicons and Astrotrain I fear we’ve not only lost the advantage of Devastator, but a means of escape should we need to.”

            “Your concerns are noted, Starscream. For once, perhaps you should trust my judgement. That is possible for you isn’t it?”

            “O-Of course, Lord Megatron.”

            “Lord Megatron, I have some interesting findings,” Soundwave said as he stepped closer to the Decepticon leader. “Aside from energon, Laserbeak has discovered that there are proto-forms on board.”

            “Where?” Megatron asked. His red eyes flashed with surprise.

            “Level two, underneath the bridge,” Soundwave said.

            “Seizing control of this ship and the proto-forms within is now our top priority,” Megatron said.

 

 

 

-{11}-

 

            Mirage stood close to Megatron. As close as he dared, considering at any point someone could bump into him, exposing his cover. He had to figure out a way to get away. Optimus had ordered him to keep a close watch on the Decepticons. By being able to bend light away from him, the Autobot could make himself disappear.

            “We will wait until the Constructicons and Astrotrain return before we try anything,” Megatron said.

            Mirage listened as the Decepticon leader detailed his plan. The Autobot needed to get to Optimus Prime so he could warn him of Megatron’s intentions. He’d have to risk his cover.

            With careful steps, Mirage moved away from the group of Decepticons. He made it to the wall and almost pressed himself against it. One step after the next he moved along until he reached the doors to the lift. He would need to wait until either Megatron or an Autobot opened the door so he could slip inside. If he risked activating the elevator now, it could tip off Megatron that someone had been listening to his plan.

            It was a long wait, when the doors opened, and Optimus himself came down. Mirage wanted to yell at Prime. Warn him somehow of Megatron’s plans but he slipped passed Optimus as he waited by the open door. Had Prime done this so he could slip into the lift? Either way, Mirage slipped in and pushed himself against the lift until the lift doors closed.

            After several nano-clicks, the doors opened and Optimus entered the lift, followed by Megatron. Mirage almost cursed seeing the Decepticon leader. The three of them rode the lift to the bridge. When the door opened, Optimus and Megatron stepped out. Only by the slimmest of margins did the Autobot slip through the doors before they closed.

            Mirage looked around the bridge. Only Prowl, Red Alert and Jazz were there. Ironhide and the others were resting, or consuming energon.

            “What has your scanners found concerning my ship and its crew?” Megatron asked.

            Prowl turned to look at the Decepticon leader. “We’ve found a strange anomaly. It has the signature of Cybertronian but it is different. Perhaps the Insecticons?”

            “I had them stationed on Trypticon that is true. Are you saying they are functional?” Megatron asked.

            “It appears that way, though we cannot tell from here. All we know is that they are somewhere on the planet,” Optimus said. “We’ve also found a debris trail in these sectors,” the screen lit up displaying a map of a long stretch of land. “It doesn’t look as though anyone survived the crash. Though they could be in stasis lock.”

            The silver and black Decepticon studied the image. “So you think it is within this body of land? This blue area?”

            “That is what it seems to suggest,” Prowl said.

            Megatron looked at the rest of the crew. “Do we have any idea where we are?”

            “I’ve been working on that,” Rachet said as he stepped over. Mirage watched the body language of the white and red Autobot. The medic didn’t want to give the information away, but must have been ordered to do so. “As near as I can tell we are here,” a map of the universe appeared before the group. “Cybertron is in this sector here 100-LD-81. From what I gather, we’re well past any explored area. I doubt even the Lithone explorers have been this far.”

            “But they named it, which means there is a way to return to Cybertron,” Megatron said.

            “From my rough calculations… and a lot of guess work… it would take us three thousand solar system cycles at least to return to Cybertron along an unknown course,” Rachet said.

            “What of the anomaly that brought us here? Could we not find it again?”

            Optimus stepped forward. “We’ve sent probes out hoping to find this anomaly but we’ve yet to discover it.”

            “I see. So we must consider an alternative means of contacting Cybertron. Such as a space bridge.”

            Rachet dropped a tool he had in his hand. “To create a long distance space bridge to Cybertron would take vast amounts of energon, not to mention the materials needed to create such a device. We’re talking—”

            “We’re talking about the only plausible way of returning to Cybertron,” Megatron said cutting off Rachet. “Such a thing while risky can be put into practice.”

            “I still hold out hope of finding the anomaly,” Optimus Prime said. “Give us a few more solar planetary cycles and if we haven’t found the anomaly by then we will begin plans to build the space bridge.”

            Megatron walked to the lift. “Very well, Prime. This is the means to our way home. Take the time you need.” The Decepticon entered the lift.

            As soon as the doors closed, and Mirage knew it was descending, he appeared. “Don’t trust him for a second Optimus.”

            Holding up a hand, Optimus quieted Mirage. “Your plan worked Prowl,” Optimus said. “We’ve figured out a way to get back to Cybertron when Megatron makes his move.”

            The white and black police bot nodded. “I told you if you fed him a line about our placement, he’d offer a plausible theory we hadn’t considered.”

            “But a space bridge?” Rachet asked. “Do you know how hard that will be?”

            “Prime,” Mirage blurted. “Megatron knows about the proto-forms. He plans on attacking as soon as Scrapper and the others return.”

              “We are aware,” Sideswipe said. “Prime wanted us to mention them close to the air vents on the possibility Laserbeak was eavesdropping.”

            “But why?”

            “To force his hand,” Ironhide said as he came out of the recharge room.

            “We all know Megatron will betray the truce now he knows where Trypticon is and the possible length of time to reach Cybertron.” Optimus Prime paced back and forth. “We will be ready for them.”

            “But the treat to the proto-forms if Megatron gets a hold of them then he’ll reprogram them to be Decepticons,” Mirage said.

            “If they were still on the ship, you’d be right. However, during the last power down cycle I had the escape pods loaded by the drones and sent off. No one but myself knows where they were sent,” Optimus said. “Megatron will make his move only to discover his plan has been foiled.”   

*      *      *

            Hook studied the small creature. It ran for cover when it saw him watching it. There was something strange about that creature. Intelligence that defied logic. How could an organic creature have such a higher function in a world like this?

            “Are you ready to return?” Scrapper asked.

            “Just so. I’ve grown tired of looking at this muck ball. One good thing about this place is the fact there is so many supplies of resources that can be made into energon,” Hook said. “Once we find Trypticon and power him up, then we can load his hanger bays full of energon cubes and head back to Cybertron and finish this war for good.”

            “You mean if Shockwave hasn’t already wiped the floor with them with the Terrorcons?” Astrotrain asked.

            “Are we ready to head back?” Bumblebee asked.

            With a hiss, Hook almost drew his ion cannon and blasted the sneaking Autobot. He wondered how much he’d heard. “We’re ready.”

            “Let’s get a move on then, I’m sure Optimus and… Megatron want to know of our findings,” Bumblebee turned to the others. “Come on you guys let’s head back to the Ark.”

            Astrotrain looked from Scrapper to Hook, then transformed into his shuttle mode. The group entered the ship and flew through the air. As they took their seats, Astrotrain punched the acceleration.

            Shortly after breaking the Atmosphere, they sighted the golden ship. “This is Astrotrain wishing to board the Ark.”

            “This is the Ark, permission granted,” Prowl said.

            So Megatron hadn’t made a move to seize the ship yet. Considering the Aerialbots and the Autobots having a distinct advantage, Hook supposed it made sense to wait.

            The airlock doors opened and Astrotrain landed. After letting the group out, Astrotrain transformed and followed the group into the second level. Optimus was there waiting for them along with Ironhide and Jazz. “I’m sure you want to meet with Megatron.”

            Not sure how to handle the exchange, Hook and Scrapper shared a look. “Of course.” The three Decepticons went to the lift and descended to the third level where the rest of the Decepticons were.

            The silver and black leader of the Decepticons stepped forward. “Report. What is the planet like?”

             “Lord Megatron, the planet is rich with resources and life. Just in our short trek on the surface, we encountered dozens of different organic life forms. Some were tiny while others were almost our size,” Scrapper said.

            “Tell more of the resources,” Megatron said.

            “The geothermal activity is practically unstable. We watched as a mountain exploded, sending debris into the air. Molten material ran down the structure, only to cool and form a new layer of material. I would imagine if we harnessed such power we could make hundreds of energon cubes from that single example,” Hook said.    

            “Do you share this same conclusion, Scrapper?”

            “I do, Lord Megatron.”

            “Then we prepare ourselves to take the Ark at once,” Megatron said.

            “They outnumber us, Lord Megatron, more so if we form Devastator,” Scrapper said. “I don’t doubt your ability, but with us combining, that leaves you with so few warriors.”

            “An advantage that will be overcome once we have the proto-forms. Yes, there are proto-forms on this ship.”

            Scrapper bowed. “As you command, Lord Megatron.”

 

 

 

 

-{12}-

 

          “That’s when I heard them say something about Shockwave attacking Iacon. They must have attacked after we left,” Bumblebee said.

            Frustration gripped Ironhide. “Those blasted Decepticons! If Iacon fell, I’ll scrap the lot of them! Starting with Megatron!”

            “There is nothing we can do for them, Ironhide. I have faith in Ultra Magnus’ abilities. Should Iacon fall as unlikely as that is, I had a backup plan in place,” Optimus said. “Ultra Magnus knows that plan and will execute it.”

            “You’re serious about having a backup plan?” Ironhide looked at Optimus Prime. 

            Optimus walked over to the terminal and accessed the screen. “Wheeljack created places for energon crystal regrowth after his experiments proved it was possible to have the rare material regrow. There are twelve locations in the bottom layers of Iacon. Each of those chambers could power a small unit as long as they were careful with the reserves.”

            “Would it be enough to power us all or restore the Allspark?”  Prowl asked.

            “Unfortunately not,” Wheeljack said. “The Allspark would need a onetime booster to jump start it so to speak… assuming the theory works. The energon hideaways require time to regrow. It could sustain us for a short time, but not like what we need. They were designed to power a small force that could use Iacon sublevels as a place to strike out from.”

            Even knowing this development, still didn’t comfort Ironhide. “We should go down there right now and blast the whole lot. Have Superion kick a hole in the shuttle to get them out of here if he has to, but scrap all of them.”

            “I’ve already got the drones and the Aerialbots in strategic locations to take Megatron’s forces down, as soon as that lift opens which leaves the rest of us to protect the bridge,” Optimus said. “They will go for the proto-forms first, and then realizing that they can’t get through, Megatron will send Devastator into the mix. Only too late will he learn that the proto-forms aren’t here.”

            “So what are we going to do while we wait for Megatron to take the bait?” Ironhide asked.

            “We move away from this planet’s moon. Should the Decepticons try to escape they must not reach that location no matter the cost.”

            “Understood,” Prowl hurried over to the ships controls. “I’ll need you to monitor the pitch, Wheeljack.” The scientist hurried over to the terminal.

            “Sideswipe, take the co-pilot station,” Optimus ordered. “Ironhide, I want you and Rachet to take over the secondary stations. That will put you in close range should they go for the bridge first.”

            “Understood, Prime.” He hated the thought of not attacking, but if Optimus’ plan worked, then maybe they had a fighting chance.

            Ironhide was studying the monitor when the door to the bridge opened. Fearing an attack, he looked behind him. Starscream unleashed a barrage of laser rounds into the Autobot’s work station. Jumping out of the way, he transformed his hand into his cannon.

            “Death to the Autobots!” Starscream cried. Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Astrotrain rushed in. Four Ion blasts slammed into Ironhide’s side, flinging him against the ruined station. Gasping in pain, Ironhide blasted Skywarp. The purple, silver, and black Decepticon fell to his knee, cursing as he held his leaking arm.

            The three Reflectors ran in with Frenzy and Rumble as part of the second wave. Soundwave’s minions attacked Rachet before he could come to Ironhide’s aid. Despite their size, they were a formidable lot.

            “Focus on, keeping the Ark on the move,” Prowl said to Sideswipe as he stood and fired his duel pistols. Starscream retreated into the lift, occasionally shooting from the cover. With a snarl, Skywarp shot Prowl down.

            Astrotrain slammed Jazz over the backup security station. Before he could attack the stunned black and white Autobot, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee slammed into him, making the Decepticon miss. As the group fought the larger Decepticon, the Triple Changer, blasted Bumblebee in the face, Sunstreaker knocked Astrotrain to the floor.

            Ironhide attempted to get up, but a fifth blast from Thundercracker knocked his weapon from his grasp. Trying to hold on to the terminal, he reached for his gun only for the Seeker to blast him again. “Fall you thick hulled Autobot! Don’t you understand that I’ve snuffed your spark?”

            He noted the dozens of blaring warnings throughout his systems. With a distracted focus, Ironhide watched as Optimus Prime appeared and vaulted over another station and slammed the blue and white Seeker into the ship’s hull.

            Ironhide wanted so badly to get up, but his limbs wouldn’t function. Blackness took him.

*      *      *

            Scrapper, knelt behind the container, and waited for the moments when the Autobots had to recharge their ion blasters. Behind him each of the other Constructicons waited at the positions they had taken after they rushed in. The Autobots had been waiting for them. Megatron had taken several blasts to his hull to allow them time to get into their position.

            With a _foom_ , Megatron blasted a drone as it moved to take a better strategic position. “Constructicons, forward!”

            Scrapper ran forward shooting two drones. “Hook, take Mixmaster and Bonecrusher and get that sealed door open!” The three warriors ran to the storage area behind the lift.

            “Give them covering fire,” Megatron ordered. Long Haul and Scavenger returned fire with Scrapper.

            “Stop them!” Air Raid said as he moved behind the obstacles the Autobots had placed around the hanger bay.

            “No, don’t do it,” Silverbolt protested as two drones ran forward. With a snarl of contempt Megatron blasted them. Both drones fell.

            With a _clang_ , the cut door into the storage chamber fell. After a few nano-clicks the Constructicons rejoined them. “There’s nothing in there. No proto-forms! Nothing,” Hook said.

            “Prime! He knew! He must have lied because he knew I was listening! We divided our forces! Well don, Prime!” Megatron walked over to the lift, occasionally getting blasted by the ion fire, but due to his thick hull took no damage. Accessing the lift, he threw out Starscream, despite his cries. Then took the lift to the bridge.

            “Constructicons, form Devastator and protect me!” The Seeker commanded. “I am the commanding officer and you will do as I say!”

            Scrapper looked at the other Constructicons. Hook nodded, as did the others. “Constructicons unite!”

            Silverbolt jumped clear. “Aerialbots form Superion!” The five forms combined, just as Devastator finished his transformation. “Prepare for your annihilation, Autobot.”

            Superion slammed his shoulder into Devastator, knocking him against the wall. “Just because you’re bigger than me doesn’t make you better.”

            Devastator picked up Superion and threw him against the wall, moving the entire ship because of the impact.

*      *      *

            The doors opened and Megatron snarled at the development. Both Skywarp and Thundercracker were down. Soundwave and Astrotrain were battling for the controls of the ship. As soon as he stepped onto the bridge, Rachet threw Rumble at him. Megatron knocked the Decepticon away and was rewarded by several blasts from Rachet’s ion cannon.

            “Your weapons are pitiful, Autobot.” Megatron blasted him with contempt.

            Optimus appeared and slammed into him, knocking the leader of the Decepticons against the wall. “You played me for a fool, Prime! I was surprised to learn there weren’t any proto-for—”

            Without another word, Optimus slammed his fists into the side of Megatron’s face. The Autobot leader then slammed his knee into Megatron’s mid-section. Then hurled the dazed enemy leader across the bridge, knocking him against the log station.

            “Your over, Megatron. You’ll never harm another Cybertronian again.” Optimus produced his ion cannon and aimed for Megatron’s spark chamber. As he fired, the ship lurched backwards, knocking the Autobot leader’s blast wide.

            The sound of alloy screaming from ion fire, rang throughout the bridge. “Optimus! The controls! That blast fried them!”

            “No! Sideswipe!” Optimus left Megatron. The ship’s alert system went off.

            The leader of the Decepticons snarled and went to get up, but was thrown against the station again. “That fool Starscream must have told the Constructicons to form Devastator,” a mistake Megatron had made on the ship before. They should have known not to form the Combiner!

            With two Combiners battling it would through off the ships weight. “The controls are wasted… we’re going to crash on that planet!” Rumble said.

            “If I am to die, Optimus then I’m taking you with me!” Megatron jumped for Prime, but two Autobots intercepted him and smashed him to the ground. Warning lights flashed across his systems as the Autobots pounded his head. 

            Before he could do anything, his optics went out. He couldn’t see! The Autobots must have damaged his hardware!

*      *      *

            Optimus looked at Sideswipe, thankful that when the blast had missed Megatron it had missed Sideswipe too. Though they were crashing to the planet due to his reckless actions. He had let his emotions take charge and now it would cost them all their lives.

            “If I die, Optimus then I’m taking you with me!” Megatron jumped at him, but Sideswipe and Sunstreaker intercepted him. Without giving the Decepticon the chance to defend himself, the two Autobots pounded Megatron’s head in, denting it in multiple areas before the red optics went dark. Megatron cried out and tried to battle them blind but failed.

            Optimus turned back to the terminal. “Wheeljack,” the white and gray Autobot hurried over now that his battle with Astrotrain had paused. “See if you can get the controls to work we may be able to pull the ship out of the head on collision!”

            The scientist bent over the terminal. “It’s scrapped!”

            The ship was speeding through the sky. Off in the distance, Optimus saw a mountain looming. “Abandon the Ark!”

            Several Decepticons went for the lift, fighting each other in an attempt to get away from their destruction. There would be no hope of them escaping.

            “Lead the Autobots to victory, Ultra Magnus.”

            When the Ark crashed into the mountain, Optimus was thrown into the guard station. For a nano-click, warning lights swept across his sensors and then blackness took him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{13}-

 

           Ultra Magnus sipped on energon as he considered their options. He had separated the rest of the Autobots into small units and distributed them to the different patches of energon. They could survive, but survival wouldn’t free Cybertron from the tyrannical rule of the Decepticons.

            Jetfire walked into the chamber. “Chromedome has the communication link connected.”

            Ultra Magnus looked at the white and red Autobot. “Can I ask your honest opinion?”

            The large Autobot leaned against the wall. “This about Iacon?”

            “In a manner of speaking it is,” Ultra Magnus said.

            “All right, ask.”

            “Do you think it would have gone different if Optimus was here?” Ultra Magnus asked.

            “They outnumbered us and those blasted Seeker drones they created are just as deadly as any Cybertronian. We lost the battle and some good bots lost their lives, but that doesn’t mean things could have been different. We survived, you’re our leader. That is just the way it is,” Jetfire said.

            “Have we heard from Elita One or Alpha Trion?”

            “That’s what I was coming to tell you. When Chromedome got communications up, he found a second distress beacon. Accessing it, he found the ancient Autobot with his elite guards. Alpha Trion had a similar idea that Wheeljack had.”

            Ultra Magnus walked into the main chamber. The dozens of blue crystals lit up the hall. At a small transportable terminal, Chromedome spoke with Alpha Trion.

            “Ultra Magnus, it is good to find you well. Chromedome informed me of your current conditions. I’m pleased that Wheeljack thought of a backup plan should Iacon fall.”

            “I feared that you and everyone else had fallen,” Ultra Magnus said. “Many have fallen. It’s good to know you did not.”

            “Don’t allow yourself to become filled with doubt. I wouldn’t be surprised if there aren’t other Autobot groups out there,” Alpha Trion said. 

            “I have faith in them, it’s just if they’re not here then they’ll be starving for energon.”

            “True enough I’m afraid. Is there anything you need of me or my guards?”

            Ultra Magnus considered his options. “Not at the moment.”

            “Very well. If there is anything I can do for you, you can find me at this location,” Alpha Trion said.

           There were still so many questions that needed to be answered. “What of the Allspark? If the Decepticons get access to it, then it could be disastrous for us.”

            “I’m taking care of it. Don’t worry, I have safe guarded it for a long time, and I will not allow it to be corrupted by anyone. If there is nothing else, I will take my leave.”

            Ultra Magnus nodded then turned off the terminal. Chromedome walked over. “He’s hopeful about our situation.”

            “From the stories he’s told me about the rebellion from the Quintessons this isn’t far from where they were once,” Ultra Magnus said.

            “Even with the energon shortage?” Chromedome asked.

            Before Ultra Magnus could rebuke the Autobot, Smokescreen and Trailbreaker entered the chamber with pieces of furniture. “We snagged a table and some chairs. Decepticons are getting lazy and not paying much attention,” Smokescreen said with a smile.

            Ultra Magnus moved the terminal and let them place the table down, then placed the terminal. They rolled a chair to it. “See? Looks like we’re moving up. All we need is a few security cameras, an automated ion cannon or two, some surgical tables for repairs, and we’ll be set,” Trailbreaker said.

            “We have to be careful that we don’t consume more energon,” Ultra Magnus cautioned.

            “Well, it’s just the five of us here, so there is more than enough for us and have a couple security measures too. Besides, we’ll need a way of knowing our position has been exposed if the Decepticons discover our location,” Smokescreen said.

            “True. While you were gone we got good news,” Ultra Magnus said.

            “We’ve heard from Omega Supreme and Roll Out?” Trailbreaker asked.

            “No, but we’ve contacted Alpha Trion. Both he and his guards had survived,” Ultra Magnus said.

            “Which brings our numbers up to twenty-five,” Chromedome said.

            Ultra Magnus glared at the brown, white, and red Cybertronian. “It means we have someone guarding the Allspark so we don’t have to figure that out.”

            “That’s a huge development for us,” Smokescreen said. “Between having some small luxuries.” He tapped the chairs. “Plus plenty of energon, we’ve got the makings of a strong resistance.”

            “I suppose there is that,” Chromedome said. “Twenty-five resistance fighters to stand against the hordes of the Decepticons.”

            “Speaking of that, what’s our next move?” Trailbreaker asked. “I’ve been itching to hit Decepticons.”

            Ultra Magnus walked over and pulled out a small crate from the stack of things they had scavenged. “I’ve been considering that,” he lifted a crate and sat it on the end of the table.      “We’ve got a small amount of explosives and we can wire a bomb to take out a portion of their forces.”

            “That sounds like a good idea,” Trailbreaker said. “The only issue is the Decepticons are set up in Metroplex’s hull. If we detonate bombs within him, there won’t be any chance of reattaching the transformational cog and reactivating the Titan.”

            Ultra Magnus looked at the large round sphere that had hundreds of rivets worked into the alloy. The gleam from the spark was still strong, and would be unless the protective covering was damaged.

            “Wheeljack could always create another hull for the Titan, and if we took some Decepticons with its destruction, then it would be worth it,” Jetfire said.

            “I don’t want to injure Metroplex.” Ultra Magnus studied the crate.

            “What happens if one of the Decepticons makes another transformation cog and reprograms the Titan? Then our situation would be far worse,” Chromedome said.

            “Considering the fact energon is so scarce, even if they created a new transformational cog they wouldn’t be able to power him until they restored Cybertron, or the Decepticon rerouted the energon from Trypticon to here. Which I doubt they’d do such a thing,” Ultra Magnus said.

            “I argue that Metroplex would rather us scrap his hull instead of allowing the Decepticons access to it. Besides, there is no telling what information they can get now they have access to Wheeljack’s records,” Chromedome said. “He didn’t delete them before he left.”

            “In all that went on, I never considered that,” Ultra Magnus said. “We need to destroy the information stored within Metroplex.” He opened the crate and found the bombs were still suitable. “We will slip into Metroplex and blow his core processor. It will end the chances of restoring him in this hull, but you’re right Wheeljack can always create another.”

*      *      *

           Knockout pulled the shard of alloy from Runamuck’s hull. “There, you should be all better. Give your hull a few days to heal and you’ll be as good as new.”

            The white and red Decepticon looked at the hole. “You’re just going to leave that open?”

            “As per Shockwave’s orders, we aren’t to use energon except in the most dire circumstances and a breached hull isn’t dire,” Knockout transformed his hand into his cannon before Runamuck could assault him. The scientist shook his head. “Don’t even think about it, or I’ll scrap you here and now.”

            With a glare, Runamuck got off the table and left the room. The black hull of Runabout still hadn’t come back online. Knockout walked over to the injured bot and took in the damaged hull. Cliffjumper had done a number on the both of them as he escaped the collapsing building. Acid Storm’s rain had eaten away the structure’s integrity until it had given in.

            As the Decepticon scientist went over to check on drone Seeker SK 0101319, he noted the drone had gone offline. “Oh well, a lost drone.” He picked up the hull and tossed it through the disposer. Shockwave would harvest the Cybertronium from the drone to create a new one.

            With a last glance in the room, Knockout walked into Wheeljack’s laboratory. The scientist had left his workspace intact. The Decepticon was suprised Shockwave had overlooked this jewel. Turning on the illumination conductors, he accessed the terminal, and flipped through the entries. After a few nano-clicks, he found the information concerning a transformational cog.

            Knockout had everything he needed to create a new cog save a spark. Remembering Runabout, he hurried back to the repair bay. To his disappointment, the Decepticon had powered up.

            “You’re awake.”

            The black and red Decepticon glared at him. “I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

            “Runamuck is waiting for you.” Knockout went back to the laboratory, annoyed that he couldn’t harvest the Cybertronian’s spark. If only they could access the Allspark, then he could experiment on creating a new cog. If they could reformat this Autobot hull into a new Decepticon Titan, it would improve their odds against the Autobots.

            Barricade walked in. “What are you doing?”

            Knockout turned off the terminal, “What do you mean?”

            “I’ve been monitoring your computer. You’ve found a way to create a transformation cog.”

            Knockout looked at the black and gray police bot. “You’ve been spying on me?”

            “I’ve learned long ago to watch over my officers.”

            Knockout leaned against the terminal. “You should watch over the Terrorcons, not me.”

            The Decepticon converted his hand into his ion cannon. “I decide where my attention should be. Remember your place, Knockout.”

            Knockout held up his hands in surrender. “All right. I understand.”

            “Good,” the cannon turned back into his hand. “As I was going to say, ask Shockwave about how he cloned Pounce from Wingspan. The only thing you lack is a spark, right?”

            “The last thing I want to do is let that fool know that I’ve got a complete laboratory with notes on creating a Transformational Cog. He’d want every scrap of information so he could take credit for rediscovering Scrapper’s innovations.”

            “Do as you see fit, but he’s got a means to see this project of yours to fruition.” Barricade left him alone to his thoughts.

            Knockout paced back and forth considering Barricade’s advice. He walked over to the terminal and imputed the codes to gain access to the other Decepticon controlled location. The single optic Decepticon appeared on the screen. “What do you want, Knockout?”  

            “I have a question regarding your cloning procedure. How did you do it?” Knockout asked.

            “You looking to create clones?” Shockwave asked.

            “Something like that.”

            “I created an energon scalpel that allowed me to separate a fragment of a spark. It is a tedious process, but that is how it’s done.”

            “Could you send me your notes on how to create it?” Knockout asked.

            The scientist studied him for a moment. “I’ll send you the information. What are you looking to create?”

            “Just a clone or two. I’ve got a decent pile of scrapped drone hulls. I figure you’ll want them back so you can recycle the Cybertronium,” Knockout said.

            “I’ll send a shuttle and some drones to collect them. What are you plan on cloning if you will not use the offline hulls?”

            Knockout smiled. “You see.”

            “Just remember that Megatron left me in charge. If you plan on betraying me, I’ll send my Seekers after you and anyone else who would dare to side against me.”

            Knockout shook his head. “I’m doing no such thing. I want to try my hand at a few experiments. Nothing more, I assure you.”

            “Just as long as you remember your place,” Shockwave turned off the monitor. A few nano-clicks later, the information arrived. Accessing the file, it surprised him with how complex a simple tool could be. It would take him solar planetary cycles to create the scalpel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{14}-

 

            Hot Spot placed the detonator behind the clump of the alloy that had once been one of the tallest structures of Iacon. “I set the bomb.”

            “Get clear. I set them for thirty nano-clicks,” Chromedome said.

            Hot Spot transformed and sped away as fast as he could. Turning a corner, he reached the other Protectobots. Just as he transformed, the detonator went off. A yellow column of flame shot into the air.

            “Down,” Blades said. The red and white Autobot pulled Hot Spot down as the concussion blast ripped through the scrapped building. With a _thump_ the building toppled over.

            Once the wave passed, the Protectobots got into secured positions. Seeker drones swept by trying to find what had caused the explosion. Hot Spot aimed and unleashed a barrage of ion fire, scrapping two drones. “Come on! I thought they made you Decepticons of sterner stuff!” A third drone exploded when he struck the energon storage container.

            Streetwise lifted his ion rifle and blasted two others as they transformed to attack the Protectobot leader who had exposed himself to their fire. “If they send us these drones, this will be easy.”

            Groove transformed into his alternate mode and sped onto a twisted ramp. As soon as the whine of an approaching Seeker echoed through the ruined sector of Iacon, the Protectobot sped and jumped into the air. As soon as he cleared the ramp, a Tetrajet zoomed by, and the Protectobot transformed, catching a ride on the Seeker drone. Holding his ion cannon to the Seeker’s processor, he then forced the Decepticon to turn around and race after another. He blasted the unaware Seeker drone, scrapping it, then blasted the one he rode. Before the offline drone struck the ground, he jumped off and landed.

            “That was actually fun,” Groove said.

            “Enjoy it while you can, Protectobots,” snarled a nearby voice. “Terrorcons, form Abominus!” The five Decepticons formed the Combiner.

            “Ha! We drew out the Terrorcons! It’s going better than Ultra Magnus planned,” Hot Spot said. “Form Defensor!” The Protectobots formed their Combiner.

            Defensor knew that Abominus was stronger, but the Terrorcon Combiner was slow witted. The beast lunged at him. The Autobot allowed it in close, seizing the arms of the Decepticon and fell back, kicking a leg out and using Abominus’ momentum against him. Abominus slammed into a building. Part of the structure collapsed on him.

            With a snarl, Abominus dug himself out of the rubble. Defensor converted his hand into his ion cannon and blasted the Combiner. With a wail from Abominus, blue energon splattered the ground from the wound.

            Defensor converted his cannon back into his hand, and struck the wounded beast, then kneed its head. With a roar, it blocked the second attack, picked up Defensor, and hurled him across the sector. No sooner had he struck the ground, then Abominus jumped into the air, intending to land on top of him, but Defensor timed a kick, knocking the Combiner back. Converting his hand back into the cannon, he shot the Decepticon before he recovered. A flash of purple electricity and the five creatures separated.

            Surprised, Defensor got up. Four of the monsters readied to attack. One jumped into the air and ripped into his neck. Energon leaked from the wound. Although Defensor was more powerful than these individual Decepticons, their ferocity was a clear threat. The Autobot Combiner hurled Cutthroat at the other Terrorcons and separated. The five Autobots retreated.

            “Ultra Magnus, this is Hot Spot. We engaged Abominus and now we’re heading out. We’ll try to distract them.”  

*      *      *

            “Jetfire, do you read me!” Ultra Magnus hunkered down behind a pile of rubble.

            “I do. Topspin and I are in the middle of an air fight with Sunstorm and Bitstream at the moment. What do you need?”

            “Blast! We need you down here! I lost the Protectobots to the Terrorcons.” The return fire halted for a moment, and Ultra Magnus unleashed a series of energon blasts. Two Seeker drones fell, freeing him to move to a different position. “What’s that say it again! I didn’t hear you!” Ultra Magnus ran from his cover, the laser fire from the drones flying around him seemed to increase in its ferocity, just missing him by a nano-click.

            “I said I’ll try to be there as quickly as I can, but these blasted Decepticons are keeping up.”

            “Understood,” Ultra Magnus cut the communication link. He ducked under a bundle of twisted alloy as more fire peppered the surrounding area.

            “I’m hit!” Smokescreen howled in his communication link.

            “How bad?” Ultra Magnus searched the battlefield trying to see the blue, red, and white Autobot, but couldn’t find him.

            “Not sure, but my left arm is a dead weight at the moment.”

            “I hear you. Bluestreak, find Smokescreen and get him off the field!” Timing a shot perfectly, Ultra Magnus took down another Decepticon drone Seeker.

            “On it!” the gray, red and white Autobot ran from under his cover

            Ultra Magnus heard an approaching fighter and glanced up. Jetfire looped high into the air, getting behind Sunstorm and lighting into the Decepticon Seeker. Black, ugly smoke erupted from the yellow and orange Seeker’s left engine. The Decepticon transformed before he smashed into the ground and crawled behind cover. The damages weren’t fatal, but he was out of the fight. “Now you’re done with Sunstorm, go with Bluestreak and get Smokescreen to safety!”   

            “Got it!” The high flyer looped again, avoiding a few drone Seekers’ laser blasts and zoomed away.

            “Ah!” Sensors overwhelmed Ultra Magnus’ vision as pain ripped into his back shoulder.

            Ultra Magnus turned and saw a Decepticon Seeker. The blue, black and white Bitstream had him dead to rights. “Tut tut, Autobrat. Too busy looking at your flyer to notice me slip up behind you.”

            Ignoring the flash of pain from exposed wires, Ultra Magnus threw himself on the Seeker. Taken by surprise, The Decepticon missed. They fell together with the Autobot on top. With all his strength, Ultra Magnus smashed the Decepticon’s head in. Liquid energon leaked from crushed metal. He transformed his hand into his ion cannon ready to finish the Seeker but a purple, black, and white figure slammed into him, knocking him to the ground.   

            Hotlink picked up Bitstream and flew away.

            Holding his arm, Ultra Magnus looked around. The fighting had stopped for the moment. “Sound off. Is everyone all right?”

            “My team is in position, ready to move,” Kup said.

            Before he could give the order, the hull of Metroplex shuttered, and the form transformed into robot mode. However, where once the robot was white and gray, now a blue, white and black figure stood tall.

            “That’s right Autobot quiver in fear! Feast your eyes upon Overlord!” the Titan roared.

            Stunned at the sight of the huge Decepticon, Ultra Magnus stepped away.

            “Reinforcements!” Jetfire said.

            Omega Supreme landed and transformed into his tank and tower mode. With a _fathom_ , an ion blast slammed into the Titan Decepticon, knocking it back, giving them the chance to escape.

            The leader of the Autobot’s mind came unstuck. “Autobots converge on Omega Supreme!”

            “But the mission—”

            “Save it, Kup. Somehow they’ve reformatted Metroplex into a Decepticon. We must escape!”

            “Understood. Where is Omega Supreme?” Kup asked.

            “Outside sector 13-QD-97!” Ultra Magnus reached the gate, and it opened. Recoil, Slapdash, Stakeout, and Tracks were waiting for him. “I thought you all were offline!”

            “Thanks to Omega Supreme we’re not,” Tracks said.

            “I’ve got Kup and the Wreckers,” Jetfire said through the communication link. “You get the Protectobots and I’ll meet you at a designated sector.”

            “Understood,” Ultra Magnus cut the communication link. “Who’s in command here?”

            “Roll Out,” Tracks said. The blue and red Autobot lead them to the bridge.

            The Autobot was controlling the ship. “We’re leaving,” Roll Out said.

            “We need to get the Protectobots before we go wherever,” Ultra Magnus said.

            The yellow and silver Autobot shook his head. “Can’t help them. They’re on their own.”

            With a growl, Ultra Magnus put the ship on autopilot. “Let’s get one thing clear Roll Out. Optimus Prime left me in charge. Not you.”

            “And you’ve done an amazing job. Let’s see… ah yes we’ve lost Iacon. Over twenty Autobots went offline during that attack, and now Metroplex has been reformatted into a Decepticon named Overlord… you’re doing a wonderful job.”

            Ultra Magnus slammed his fist into Roll Out’s face. “I’ve done the best I can, if you think you can well then take it up with Prime when he comes back. As for now, you will get the Protectobots. Am I clear?”

            “Yes, _Sir_.” Roll Out comforted his face. “Where are they?”

            “Hot Spot, what’s your location?”

            “Sector 19-EF-01, right out of Iacon,” the leader of the Protectobots said. “We lost the Terrorcons.”

            “Good, we’re heading your way.”   

*      *      *

            Barricade watched in amazement as the colossal Deception transformed into a ship and a tank and followed Omega Supreme. The Titan would tip the scale in favor of him now. Megatron would reward him with a new position… and if he didn’t well, perhaps there would be a new commander of the Decepticons with such a powerful Titan few could stand against him!

            “Magnificent isn’t he?” Knockout asked.

            Barricade looked at the Constructibot turned Decepticon. “You’ve outdone yourself. How did you make it so the Titan doesn’t consume as much energon as Trypticon?”

            “It is the fragment of the spark I harvested… from myself. I applied it to the personality module that Shockwave designed and it doesn’t take as much energon to operate.”

            “An amazing development, though I wouldn’t have thought you’d use a fragment of your own spark to create a Titan.”

            The orange and red Decepticon looked at him for a moment. “Yes… of course… sacrifices must be made for the cause.”

            Something about what he said stirred caution in Barricade, but now wasn’t the time to delve too deep in what the scientist had meant. “I will follow Overlord from afar. Keep matters at hand would you?”

            “As you command, Barricade,” Knockout said.

            Barricade transformed and followed the Titan’s alternate modes. There was a slight abnormality in Barricade’s systems for a moment. He didn’t have the power he should have. As he drove along the thoroughfare, he did a systems check. His spark was ten percent less than what it had been the previous solar planetary cycle.

            “That blasted, Knockout! He didn’t use his own spark! He must have harvested part of mine when I had powered down earlier. I’ll scrap that Decepticon.” Slamming his breaks, he turned around.

            After a short race back to his previous location, he found the Constructibot holding a strange object. Transforming into his robot mode, he converted his hand into his ion cannon. “You filthy piece of scrap! I’ll—” Electricity ripped through him, making him cry out.

            “You don’t seem too honored with your sacrifice.” Knockout lifted a small remote. “If you think to harm me, know that I’ve placed an electricity conductor within you. Do something that displeases me and I activate the shock.”

            The renewed pain dropped him to his knees. “All right. Just stop, please!”

            Knockout smiled. “The other thing I did was I placed a bomb within your hull. Should you try to take this remote from me it activates the bomb and you return to the Allspark. Do you understand?”

            “Yes, I understand.” The pain dropped him to the floor.

            “Yes, what?”

            “Ah! Yes, Master Knockout.” The pain cut off. He gasped as the residual electricity flashed through his spark.

            “Glad you see it my way,” Knockout said. “Come along, Barricade. You follow me now.”

 

 

 

 

 

-{15}-

 

            Groove saw the gray, yellow, and red shuttle of Omega Supreme. “There is our ticket out of here.”

            Blades stood and waved the Autobot over.

            “Hold on,” Hot Spot said as he stepped forward.

            Groove turned to look at the light blue and gray leader of the Protectobots. “What’s wrong?”

            “What is that?” Hot Spot pointed behind the shuttle.

            Groove looked and saw a shuttle and tank following Omega Supreme. Each of the vehicles were three times the size of a regular fighter. “Not sure but they’re big.”

            “Ultra Magnus, I’m sure you know this, but you’ve got Decepticons following you,” Hot Spot said.

            “We know. That’s Overlord. Somehow the Decepticons have converted Metroplex’s old hull into a new Decepticon Titan and powered him!”

            Groove watched as Omega Supreme took evasive actions, dodging ion cannon fire from the tank that followed him.

            “Protectobots, form Defensor!” Hot Spot said. The group of Autobots joined.

            After a couple nano-clicks, Defensor transformed his hand into his ion cannon and shot rounds at the approaching Decepticon Titan. The blasts had little effect on the vehicles.

            “Defensor, hitch a ride on Omega Supreme!” Roll Out said. “If we stop, he’ll have us in his sights!”

            The shuttle came around, low, and no sooner had he reached out then the Autobot shuttle swept by. Ion fire erupted around the Combiner, but Omega Supreme moved out of the atmosphere.

            After several nano-clicks they were out of range, and the Protectobots made it into the shuttle. Groove was glad to be away from the new Decepticon Titan. The Protectobot made it up to the bridge. Ultra Magnus stood at the helm.

            “I understand you have reservations, Chromedome, but Alpha Trion is your best bet for protection. You and Perceptor will take Metroplex and Fortress Maximus’ transformational cogs and meet up with him and his elite guards.”

            “But you are planning on returning soon.”

            “We’ve got lots of things to sort out, and we’ll need time to figure it all out,” Ultra Magnus said. “So it would be in your best interests to go there and join his team until either myself or the Wreckers come for you. That’s an order.”

            “Don’t pull your rank with me, Ultra Magnus!” The audio link faded.

            “Chromedome, you’ll follow my orders. Now, pack up and head to the coordinates I gave you. One of Alpha Trion’s guards will wait for you.”

            “We will do so at once, Ultra Magnus,” a second voice said.

            “Thank you, Perceptor. I’ll be in touch.” Ultra Magnus sighed, then turned to Groove. “Glad we could get you out of there.”

            “As am I,” Groove said. “I notice we’re leaving Cybertron airspace.”

            “We’re meeting up with Jetfire and then we’re off to Roll Out and Omega Supreme’s home away from home.”

            Groove looked at the yellow and silver Autobot. “You have your own base?”

            The Autobot turned to look at him. “Well, we had hoped after the war ended we could live in peaceful solitude with a few dozen drones on a small moon in quadrant 125-PW001. We sent a few shuttles there during a few slow cycles of the war—”

            “You mean you stole resources from us to build your own place,” Ultra Magnus said.

            “I told you they’d look at it that way,” Omega Supreme said.

            “Yeah, well, it’s a good thing we did it or else you’d be stuck on Cybertron. Anyway, so we have a nice little place that no one knows about.”

            “Ultra Magnus, this Jetfire do you read me? We’ve got a visual on you.”

            “Just follow us,” Roll Out said. “We’ll lead you to the base.”

            “Understood.”

            Groove walked over to a station. “Do you want me to control the pitch or anything for you?” In answer the station came alive, and the Protectobot went to work keeping the shuttle balanced.

 

            After three solar planetary cycles, they reached the hidden base. The planet was blue with swirling clouds within it. The ship flew to one of the orbiting moons. There were several active volcanos that would provide them with resources for energon.     

            Roll Out flew them to a large thoroughfare. Three buildings came on the viewer. One was a lookout post, while another was an energon processing facility, and the third was a large hanger bay. Omega Supreme transformed into his tower mode and fit between the buildings.

            The entrance opened, and Grooves and the rest of the survivors entered the lookout post. An Autobot stepped into the main hall from a nearby lift. “Warpath! You’re alive.”

            The crimson Autobot nodded. “It will take more than that to scrap me! I have the rest of my unit stationed at the post.”

            Ultra Magnus smiled. “Siren, Nightbeat, Pointblack and Sprocket all survived? That’s good news.”

            “That we did. If not for Omega Supreme we’d be scrapped,” Warpath said.

            Ultra Magnus looked at Roll Out as he stepped out of the tower. “Despite their stealing resources, it worked out for us. I suppose I’ll look the other way this one time.”

            “That’s for the best,” Warpath said. “Come, let’s get you to the recharge area and fill you up on some energon from 15-KK-001. That’s the name of this cozy little Cybertronian jewel here.”

            Bulkhead came forward. “I’m ready for a recharge.”

 

 


End file.
